Cheating?
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: A bit AU the first 6 Chapters! Little changes at end of 6 season and the begin of 7 season. Bones and Booth are together and expecting their first child. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**This is a story of a friend and me! We hope you like it...We need a beta reader for the story! Who wants that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1...<strong>

Dr. Temperance Brennan walked in the Jeffersonian Institute with a big grin on her face. The reason was, Angela stood before their office with her little son Michael.

Temperance loves her godchild.

She saw to their swollen belly and smiled. The Baby began to kick her. She put a Hand about their stomach.

Temperance took a step faster on Angela and first greeted the little man. "Well my little...how are you." stroked the little one over his head and then looked at her best friend.

"He is doing well so far sweety, and yourselves? " and looked at Temperance baby bump.

"So far everything is fine. Come with me in the office. "

Together went the friends into the office, and sat on the couch.

Bones stretched their hands after the baby out, to close him in her arms. Angela grinned literally and gave her son happy at her best friend.

It was so incredibly how Brennan has changed in recent months.

Temperance was now with her partner and best friend Seeley Booth together and the best part was the two expected a child...Angela had tried to find out the sex of the baby.

Temperance and Seeley didn't want to betray the sex of the Baby. It was a secret!

Bones brought their godchild to giggle. They tickled him slightly.

"Tell me Sweety! where is your knight in shining FBI armor?"

"I don't know...he was gone this morning early without a note and I suppose he is already in his office. I think...I nerve him..."

"What makes you think that you nerves Booth?"

"Angela...look at me...my hormones go haywire and I am often bitchy and moody. You have to know it ... how pregnant women are." She pointed to the little baby. And the Pretty artist began to nod.

"I agree with you. I was not easy ... I have driven him to madness. "

Now they both laughed.

A knock at the door tore both women out of her thoughts.

Booth stood there with his typical smile. He walked over to the small group and sat down beside her. Seeley took the baby away from Temperance and gave her a kiss.

At the sight you could get used to. Booth with a little Baby in his arms.

Long it would take no more then held Booth and Bones their own baby in her arms.

Angela und Bones had to laugh.

The little spat at Booth.

"You did it..now." Angela said only, took her baby and went into her office. Seeley and Temperance smiled after her...

"I'm fine but hungry."

"Okay, then let's go."

He helped her to her feet and together they left the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Or should I stop? <strong>

I know that "my" english is not so good! But I really try my best to get it to translate! I'm a beginner - Everyone starts small.

without practice you can't go forward.

I want to learn it - the English language. I have no one speaks in my circle of English. But I like the English language!

**We need a Beta-Reader for the Story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

***edit &credit - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. Thank you so much for the Correction. She helped me a lot! Thank you that you are there for me. **

**Chapter 2...**

Brennan had been back at the Jeffersonian for a good hour. Slowly the day passed by, minute upon minute, tibula by fibula. But bones weren't the central focus on the timid anthropologist's mind. Brennan was in wallowing in her own thought. The questionable situations she'd let herself fall victim to. She had dipped her toe too deep into the water of irrationality. Her mind swirled with the events surrounding the last month with Booth.

All of these events began after the death of Vincent. Everything always has to go back to that hell of a day.

She didn't know what she was doing. She really had lost her train of thought. The train ran right off the tracks that night. It ran right into Booth's warmth and intrigue. My, what an interesting man he was. To be blunt, they slept together. We were one that night. One united mentally and physically. Their slurred thoughts of the previous events were clouded by sheer thoughts and glimpses of each other. They were like two teenagers who had just met. They had such electrifying energy as they explored each other. Before this happened, they were just friends. An occasional kiss under the mistletoe and a bout of sexual tension, but never this. Until now. Now she was expecting his child.

Brennan snapped back into her conscious thought. Hmm..Booth should've called to check on her by now. Since he dropped her off and hour ago. Normally, he'd have already asked several times now how she's doing.

Today was different. No call. No texting. No email. Nothing. Definitely out of Booth's normal behavior. She usually found it annoying, but the silence of her phone was unsettling. Something had happened. Fear entered Brennan's high resolution senses.

It was shortly after seven o'clock in the evening, Bones turned the laptop in the lab off and started on her way home.

With amazement, she found that Booth was already at home. Joyfully, she went upstairs to her apartment.

When she had opened the door quietly, voices flooded to her ear.

She attributed Booth's voice, but unfortunately the second voice failed to click in her mind. Bones could only hear the pitch of a woman. Unphased, she hung her jacket on the rack and put the key on the sideboard. Then, she went to the living room, Booth still wasn't in sight. Who was the woman with him? She could now hear faint laughing, she followed that familiar sound, it seemed to come out of her bedroom. Bones opened the door. What she saw broke her heart...

Booth was with another woman, in her bed. Carefully, she grabbed at her tiny bump. Tears ran down her cheeks. A shiver drove down her spine. Booth was the driver.

How could he do that?

Booth didn't notice that Bones had seen him.

Bones quickly left her bedroom. Enraged, she slammed the door behind him and ran out of the apartment.

Only then, did Booth notice that he was caught, he also knew exactly who had just slammed the door. What a huge mistake he had made. How could he hurt the woman he loved more than anything? How could he do that to the woman carrying his child? He couldn't...but he did.

He dressed quickly to chasing after his future.

Once he got to the parking garage, he noticed Bone's taillights. S***. Too bad he had forgotten his keys up, so he could not even go after her.

Wallowing in her own in tears, Brennan drove through Washington, D.C.

What should she do now?

The man she loved more than anything had cheated her with another woman. It may have been okay a month ago, but she was pregnant now. How in the world he could do that?

Angela. Her first clear thought was Angela. Angela always knew exactly what to do. Brennan drove straight to Angela's house. Countless tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them. She got out and walked to the door, then rang the bell. A little later, her best friend opened the door. What Angela saw made her gasp. Without words, she took Bones in her open arms and led her into the living room, to the sofa.

"Sweetie, what's going on? You look terrible. What happened?" Curiosity and concern traced Angela's voice.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3...**

A little later, her best friend opened the door. What Angela saw made her gasp. Without words, she took Bones in her open arms and led her into the living room, to the sofa.

"Sweetie, what's going on? You look terrible. What happened?" Curiosity and concern traced Angela's voice.

She looked at her friend. Angela realized that something had happened between her and Booth. In this moment, Hodgins came into the living room.

"Hey, Dr. B!" Jacks face lights up in surprise, "Whoa..you don't look good. What happened?"

"Well, when I arrived home I heard Booth's voice and another female's voice. So, out of curiousity, I traced the voices to find out what was going on." Angela nods at her best friend, listening closely to Brennan's explanation, "I found him in my bedroom. He was having sex with another woman. I know it's mostly likely my hormones, but I feel so abandoned."

"No, sweetie! What you're feeling isn't any of that. It's heartbreak." Angela replied. Angela was pretty confused about the whole situation though. Booth loves Brennan above all else. And he could never hurt her. But he did, it makes no sense.

"Angela, it hurts."

"Oh, sweetie! I know it does! I thought Booth was a loyal man. I mean he loves you more than anything else. I could never imagine him doing that. Especially because you're having his damn baby! "

Brennan laid her head on Angela's lap as Angela stroked her back soothingly.

Hodgins stood there, dumbfounded by what he had just heard. He and Angela exchanged worried glances. His anger pent up, he ran into the kitchen to have a little chat with the m***.

* * *

><p>"Hey, bug man! Hear me out!" Booth begs.<p>

"Save it, Booth! What have you been thinking? She is pregnant with your child and now you're cheating on her? What kind of sick joke is that?"

"Hodgins, I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to try that petty s*** on me. I find it simply sucks! Don't even try it on Dr. B, either!"

"I have made a big mistake! I'm painfully aware of that! Can you just give her the phone, please?"

"Booth, are you crazy? She came to us to get away from you! You think I'm stupid enough to put her on the phone? How do I know you won't hurt her again?"

Booth sighed into his phone, knowing he probably won't see much of Bones anytime soon. "Can I call you again tomorrow?" Booth begged. It was Jack's turn to sigh.

"Booth, give her time to fully wrap her head around what happened. You know her. And above all, why did you do that? I thought you loved her!"

"I do love her! I don't know why I did it, but it's the biggest mistake I have ever made."

"Is that the reason you lost Rebecca?" Hodgins took another stab at Booth. "Well, congratulations! You did it again!"

Booth stayed silent as Hodgins let out his anger.

"Can I meet you guys on Monday in the lab? I can talk to her and Angela."

"That's an option...if you want Angela to strangle you. Special Agent or not, nobody can beat the anger of an upset woman." A sense of accomplishment washed over Hodgins as he heard the agent gulp down his fears.

"There will be drama when you come to the Lab...but you are to blame!"

Hodgins took the last word upon hanging up, leaving Booth to wallow in fear.

* * *

><p>Brennan was still hunched over Angela's lap as Hodgins exited the kitchen. "Booth...he wanted..." He gestured towards Brennan.<p>

Angela scoffed, "Let me guess. He's sorry and he didn't mean for it to happen. He made a mistake and he loves her."

Hodgins nodded. "I told him he should leave you alone, Dr.B. So you can sort everything through. I think you should stay here for now. I'll get the guest room ready."

Hodgins walked back upstairs to prepare the guest room for Brennan.

Not even Angela's warm embrace could help the distraught anthropologist. Brennan just couldn't calm down. Too much was going on.

After a few hours, she finally fell asleep in Angela's arms.

Hodgins, who was sitting in the living room with the pair, walked over to the two women and gave Angela a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll carry her upstairs." Carefully, he lifted Brennan into his arms, cradling her. Fortunately, the comforter was already peeled back, so he simply laid her down and covered her when he got into the guest room. The slight movement stirred Brennan awake. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Jack." She thanked.

"Don't mention it." Hodgins slightly smiled as he walked out of the room.

Unconsciously, she put a hand on her swollen belly and gently stroked it.

As Booth re-entered the apartment, he immediately went into the bedroom where the woman was eagerly waiting for him.

"Hello, Honey! Who was the woman?" She grinned.

"That was my wife. I would like to ask you to leave my apartment, that was a big mistake."

"Oh! Come on! I can probably offer you more than her. Darling." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Don't call me that. I know I've made a mistake, now get dressed and and leave my apartment. Now." He directed.

She quickly threw her clothes on. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." She winked and walked out of their apartment.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

Hello,  
>Thank you for your Review! We're very proud about it. It's <em>"just"<em> a Story...Greetings

**Chapter 4...**

"Oh! Come on! I can probably offer you more than her. Darling." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Don't call me that. I know I've made a mistake, now get dressed and and leave my apartment. Now." He directed.

She quickly threw her clothes on. "If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." She winked and walked out of their apartment.

xxx

Brennan was awake in the middle of the night when she heard a small, but increasingly loud whine. She rubbed her eyes and then stood up to put clothes on. She left the room and trudged to Michael's door. The little one was perched up, cries escaping him.

"Uh...hello, Michael." Brennan approached the crib, "Are you hungry, or do you want a fresh diaper? I do suppose I'm being rather foolish right now, talking to you, but I don't know what you want."

She decided on changing his diaper first. She ended up throwing away 3 diapers until she finally grasped the concept of changing diapers, a skill she would soon need to master. Michael was scooped up into Brennan's arms and taken to the kitchen.

"Do you want a snack, now?" She used her best baby talk on the little boy, still feeling foolish.

Brennan struggled to hold Michael and also make a bottle of milk. She blended the formula and water by shaking vigorously. Michael gladly took the bottle from her hands.

She then sat down with the pleased toddler in her arms. "You are aware that baby formula increases the risk of gastroenteritis and doubles the risk of diabetes, right?" She stroked his hair lovingly. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, Michael." She smiled down at him.

Angela watched her for a moment with a smile, Brennan sure did have a unique way of showing affection. A good, yet weird way. She'll be a good mother, that's for sure.

xxx

Booth sat on the edge of he and Bones' bed. Worry and regret filling him more and more after every passing second. Who could he talk to? Realization set in...Cam. He quickly dialed Cam's number.

"Hey, Cam. Sorry to call you so late but I made a huge mistake." Booth braced himself.

"Okay, what 's going on? Is everything with Dr. Brennan okay?"

Wow..she's good. "Uhm...well...Bones walked in on me in bed with another woman." Cam stood at the other end of the line, mouth gaped open. She could not believe what she had just heard. This was clearly not something Agent Booth would do. What had gotten into him? She was sure that he loved Dr. Brennan and would do anything for her and their baby.

"Seeley! Are you crazy?! Why would you that?" Cam screamed, emotion overtaking her.

"I don't know! What should I do now?" Booth replied, helpless. Tears teased his eyes. Even he couldn't believe what he had done to her.

Despite her anger, Cam still felt as if she needed to help Booth. "Take it slow. Where is she now? Are you still with her?"

Booth could not think clearly. His calm countenance failed, tears streamed down his face. Slowly, he pulled himself together.

"She's staying with Angela and Hodgins. After she saw us, she went to Angela. Hodgins called me shortly after and all hell broke loose. He said she would stay with them for the weekend."

Cam still couldn't believe this whole situation. "Well, she's not alone. That's good. You have to explain it to her! And make things between you two better. You know exactly what she's going through and now... " Cam stopped right there. At that moment she wanted nothing more than for all of this drama not to have happened, for the baby. "I don't want to deal with this Seeley, at least not on your side. I'm sorry."

After an abrupt 'bye', both hung up. Everywhere Booth looked, he was reminded of Bones. He lay down on the sofa and wrapped himself up in her favorite blanket, crying himself to sleep.

xxxx

Michael was still working on his bottle and was just about to fall asleep again. Brennan tilted the bottle up slightly so he could finish the bottle with ease. She felt her baby kick from inside her, it felt more and more real with every kick. She was going to be a mother soon. It wouldn't be Michael in her arms soon, it would be her baby. Her and Booth's. The joy she felt diminished.

Angela walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her best friend. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with my godson. I also thought maybe you and Dr. Hodgins could use the extra sleep." Brennan and Angela exchanged grins.

"Aw, sweetie, thank you! You mean I could use the extra sleep?" She chuckled. "You also could use a little practice, you know, since you'll have a little one of your own soon." Angela gently nudged Brennan.

Michael interrupted the moment with a shrill whine. "Aww...are you done eating? Come here to mommy!" Angela cooed, taking her son to burp him.

"So it's not completely irrational to talk to infants?" Brennan asked.

Angela laughed, remembering listening to Brennan talk to Michael earlier. "No, sweetie. It's perfectly normal. It's nice to teach the baby your voice."

"Okay, good. I was talking to Michael earlier and I felt a little foolish." Brennan half-smiled. "I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"I'll go with you." Angela replied, standing up. The two women walked back upstairs. Brennan went straight to her bed while Angela laid Michael back down in his crib.

In the morning, Brennan was awakened by a delicious smell. She rolled out of bed and followed the aroma into the kitchen. Hodgins had already set the kitchen table with plates of food.

"Hey, Dr. B! Did you sleep well? " He cheerfully asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me stay here, Dr. Hodgins."

"Don't mention it, Dr. B." Hodgins smiled at her as the impromptu family sat down to eat.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hodgins jumped from his seat to answer in case it was Booth. His theory was confirmed when he swung the door open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack's temper rose quickly. Booth was skating on thin ice.

"I told you to give Dr. Brennan time! Monday! Not today!" Booth jumped back at his old friend's yelling.

"I need to talk to her. Please, I-"

Hodgins braced himself against the door to prevent Booth from entering. "Do you honestly think Brennan is okay, right now? Because she's not. You really hurt her. Did you not think about the consequences of your actions?"

Hodgins' words meant more to Booth than he would ever care to admit. Though he regretted what he had done, he unfortunately could not turn back the clock and undo everything.

"Hodgins...please...if I hurt her...I'll leave, I promise." Booth begged.

"You already hurt her. So leave. Now." Hodgins wasn't joking and Booth took the hint. He backed away from the Hodgin's home, without thinking twice.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you!**

****Chapter 5...****

Upon watching Booth drive away, scared shitless, Hodgins heads back into the kitchen. Both women look at him in surprise.

"It was nothing..." He fake smiled before sitting down again.

Brennan knew Booth enough to know Hodgins was lying. She didn't want to hear it, she knew it was Booth. Booth. She missed him so much. She missed his soft kisses on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep, the aroma of fresh waffles he made, sitting on the counter as she walked into the kitchen, the smile on his face when they get lost in each other's eyes, his protective physique looming over her as they slept. She missed it all so much. Why did he have to hurt her?

"Sweetie, are you okay?." Angela asks, worry painted on her face.

"Yes, I'm simply lost in my own mind, it's quite a common occurrence. I'm just thinking about Booth." Brennan admits, her posture slumps as she mentions Booth.

Angela put her hand on top of her broken friend's, as if to evoke some happiness in her. When that fails, she tries to change the subject. "When do you have your next appointment with the gynecologist?"

It appears to work as Brennan's mind is taken from Booth to her growing baby, she smiles, "The next appointment I have is Monday morning."

Angela nodded at Brennan, happy to have brought a smile to her best friend's face. Brennan had been looking forward to this ultrasound since she found out she was pregnant, this was the one that revealed their child's gender. Angela was also ready to find out the gender of her godchild so she could shower he/she in color-coded gifts.

The mental dodge Angela threw at Brennan didn't last long as thought's of Booth flooded back into her mind. This time yesterday everything was fine. They were all sitting together in Brennan's office, discussing their new baby. It wasn't like that anymore. All it takes is one decision to change everything.

xxxx

By the end of the day, Brennan had cried too many times to count. She was crying now. Every thought hung on Booth. Her eyes were red and swollen by the release of tears.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She blotted her eyes briefly as she read the text.

_"For my duck,_  
><em>As they say, one look is worth a 1000 words. I fell in love with you at first sight and I can't believe I had to wait 7 years to finally call you mine. I can't tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I'm a f*** idiot. If I could, I would go back in time and undo everything, but I can't. G*** I wish I could. Words like love, trust and happiness don't even come remotely close to what I feel when I'm with you. I can't take not being with you any longer. Without your closeness and warmth, I feel nothing. I know I have taken advantage of your trust, I know I hurt you so much but you are everything to me. Without you, there is no me. I miss you. Every day, every hour, every minute that you're not with me. I have made the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know where to turn. Please forgive me for what I did to you. Let me show you every day how important you are to me. Please...just come back to me.<em>  
><em>I love you, Bones.<em>  
><em>Booth."<em>

More tears came as Brennan read the text. Booth loves her. He loves her so much. She understands that, but the question is...will she forgive him?

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 6...**

More tears came as Brennan read the text. Booth loves her. He loves her so much. She understands that, but the question is...will she forgive him?

* * *

><p>She needed to process this, so she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Angela noticed something off about her best friend. Something unsettling.<p>

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Angela asked. Brennan reached into her pocket and handed her phone to Angela. "Read it." She deadpanned.

Angela's brow furrowed in confusion as she took the phone. Her suspicions were true. It was Booth. The more she read, the more conflicted she felt. She didn't know whether or not to forgive him. It must've been so much harder for Brennan. When Angela finished reading, she said nothing. Her face did the talking.

Hodgins noticed his wife's expression. He guessed it too...Booth. Rage boiled inside him. He grabbed his cell phone and left the kitchen quickly, "I'll be right back." He dialed Sweets' number.

"Sweets." the young psychologist answered.

"Hey, Sweets. Do you have Max's number?" Maybe Max could knock more sense into Booth. Actually, there isn't even a question about it. He will beat Booth senseless.

"Yes, why?" Sweets replied, confused.

"What do you think? Who better to give Booth what he deserves than Dr. Brennan's dad?" Hodgins pleaded.

"I don't think that's the best approach, Dr. Hodgins." Sweets reasoned with Hodgins.

"Listen Sweets, Dr. B is at MY house right now, completely torn. You can't look at her and not want the person who caused it to get what they deserve."

Sweets thought about what Hodgins was telling him. "Is Dr. Brennan okay?" He asked, every bit of concern in his voice.

"No, Sweets. What the hell do you think?"

"Uhh...I don't know, I was hoping you helped her feel better." He stammered.

"Well, we tried but there isn't much you can do to help someone's who's been cheated on. So, I'm pretty mad at Booth. Which leads to why I called you in the first place. What is Max's number?" He adds with more force.

Sweets gives into Hodgin's pleads. "Uh...202-xxx-xxx."

"Okay, thank-"

"Hey, Dr. Hodgins? Please take it easy on him."

"Who, Booth?" He scoffed, "Who's side are you even on?" He said before hanging up. This angered Hodgins but at least he had Max's number. He excitedly dialed it and waited anxiously through each ring.

"Max Keenan."

"Hello, I'm Jack Hodgins, I work with your daught-."

"What?! Is she okay?" Max butted in, worriedly. Perhaps that wasn't the best approach.

"Well...physically, she's fine. Emotionally? She could be better." Jack eased in.

"What happened? Is it the pregnancy?"

"Uhm...no...Booth... Booth cheated on her." Hodgins stabbed.

"What!? Why the hell would you cheat on your girlfriend? She's pregnant too! I'm going to beat that b***'s a**! Where is he?" The anger in his voice increased rapidly.

"He's probably at his apartment." Jack directed.

"And where is Tempe?" Max sounded very concerned for his daughter.

"She is my house with my wife, Angela."

"Thank you so much for taking her in. She has had so much betrayal in her life and she needs a strong foundation that I thought she had with Booth. I trusted him." Max shook his head.

"I know, me too. While you're at it, can you bring some of her clothes to our house?"

"Sure. And, thanks again." Max hung up.

When the call was done, Hodgins exhaled deeply upon heading back to the kitchen. He didn't say a single word to Brennan. She would later be really angry with him, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Max hung up, dressed quickly sped toward Booth and Brennan's apartment, violating many traffic laws.<p>

Booth lay on the couch at their apartment. Their apartment. Was it even theirs anymore? Was there even a "their" anymo-

Booth's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Booth screamed. He didn't bother to get the door himself. It didn't even matter who was at the door unless it was Bones. How he wished it was Bones.

"Hey, Booth." Sweets slowly approached Booth.

"What the hell do you want?" Booth turned his head to face him.

"Stupid question, Booth." Sweets sat down on the available couch.

Booth growled and hoisted himself off the couch. He walked to the fridge and took out two beers before sitting back down on the couch. He opened his bottle and gestured the second beer towards Sweets. Sweets shook his head, declining the offer.

"Booth, just tell me what you were think-"

"Can it, Sweets." Booth held his free hand up to Sweets, willing him to shut up. Sweets decided to take another approach at a conversation with Booth.

"Just tell me what you're feeling." Sweets coaxed.

"I just want Bones back, okay? Now, shut up!" He guzzled the content of the beer bottle before moving to the next bottle. This behavior concerned Sweets.

"You have to give her time. And do you really think beer is going to solve your problems?"

"It sure helps. A kid like you wouldn't know. I've lost the woman I love, a little beer won't hurt." Booth took another chug.

"That was your fault." Sweets added.

A groan escaped Booth, "I get it! I know! Leave me alone about it!"

"About what?" Booth heard a familiar voice. He turned to face the door again and exchanged glances with the worst person to come in contact with right now.

Max Keenan.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. If you don't like it, you can change it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is taylorandhannah. She has been a lot of effort with this story!**

**I am infinitely grateful to have you as my beta-reader. Thank you so much!**

****Chapter 7...****

A groan escaped Booth, "I get it! I know! Leave me alone about it!"

"About what?" Booth heard a familiar voice. He turned to face the door again and exchanged glances with the worst person to come in contact with right now.

Max Keenan.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Max screamed. Booth jumped from the couch and gasped at Max's direct attitude. If he didn't already regret doing what he did, he would in this moment.

"I-I made a huge mistake, Max. I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Max's palm met Booth's distraught face with force. "Now...let's have a little chat." Max eerily grinned at Booth.

xxxxxx

Max was shocked at Booth words. He was really desperate. What he has done is pretty much the worst thing what he can do. Nevertheless, he had mercy on Booth, for he had been a half-a** father and husband once.

"Booth, I'll talk to Tempe." He put his hand to his head and passed his hand over his eyes. "I just..." Max sighed, "Think of your baby. My grandchild. I was so happy when I heard you and Tempe were having a baby. I thought you were good for her."

"But you don't now?"

Max laughed, "That will take some time and reconciliation with my daughter. However, I will help you reconcile by convincing Tempe to talk with you."

Max stared directly into Booth's scared eyes, fueling his energy from Booth's fear. "But I hate you for what you did to my daughter."

Booth nodded, "I hate myself. She is the most important person in my life. I love her." He tried to hold the tears away and blinked. It didn't work.

"Now you know how she must feel." Max pointed out.

But Booth only has one feeling right now... get Bones back.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, Angela and Brennan were Michael on a walk. Michael played with his toys in the stroller and the two women talked about everything on their mind.

"Angela, I would like to know what I should do about Booth."

"Sweetie, I have no idea, but letting him suffer would be a good idea, because if you put him right back into your arms, then that's a free ride for him. You would have just let him get away with cheating on him. However, your baby needs a father."

"I believe that's a rational way to think." Brennan answered, focusing on her growing child.

Even though the thought of making him suffer was what was deserved of him, she loved him and he loved her. Brennan was sure of that, otherwise he would not always be in her thoughts. She missed his loving hands and sweet touch. When he would place his hand on her stomach and talk to their baby.

xxxxx

Max just stood there, looking at her, hoping for a little laugh to conjure up in her face. She began to smile and ran to her father to hug him.

"Hello, darling." He kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi, Dad."

She let it happen and put her arms around him. He saw her tear-stained eyes and then looked down at her stomach, "How are you?"

"The circumstances correspond well. Angela told me that you were at Booth's. I hope you didn't hurt him too much." She admitted.

She knew her father was when it came to his children, he began to grin.

"I saw him, slapped him a few times and then we sat down together and had a beer. A man named Sweets was there with us."

"Sweets was there?" Brennan should've expected that. "How was it?"

"He has changed. I believe he has a drinking problem." Max critiqued. Brennan nodded, her father took her head in his hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead. And when he looked at Angela, he smiled.

"Hey, Angela. How are you? And the baby?" He looked in the stroller and smiled.

"We are pretty good. Besides being tired all the time." Angela joked.

Together, they walked for a while through the park.

xxxxxx

A little bit later Angela and Max sat down at the table while Brennan sat with Michael. "Max, what would you say if I told you I wanted to visit Booth alone?" Angela questioned.

"I would say go for it." He replied.

"I think I'll do that now. Would you stay here with Bren?" Angela asked while grabbing her car keys.

"Of course." Max answered, "Good luck!"

xxxxxx

Angela drove to their apartment. She prayed Booth was sober. When Angela got there, she rapped on the front door. When the door opened, Angela and Sweets shared glances.

"Hey, Angela. Nice to see you." He deadpanned.

Angela wasted no time, "I need to talk to Booth." She pushed her way past Sweets.

"Uhm..okay." Sweets furrowed his brow at Angela's abrupt nature, "He's in the living room."

She went into the living room and cleared her throat. Booth swallowed, "H-hi Angela."

"Hello, Booth. Before I lose my cool, I just wanted to see how you're doing and how I can help you. Your child needs both parents," Despite Angela's efforts, she loses her cool anyway, "But don't get too relieved, I would like to understand why in the living HELL you would cheat on Brennan! You know she's sensitive and everyone who she ever loves leaves her!"

"Angela, please. I love Bones about anything and you know it."

"THEN WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON HER?" Angela was mad now.

Booth finally reveals his motive, "I was with Sweets on the road and we made the stupid decision to pull into a club. The woman I met there had been flirting with me all night and I told her to leave me alone. I'm honestly totally suffering, I was drunk and stupid. I love Bones and our unborn child. I'm so sorry, Angela. You have to believe me."

"SO YOU SLEPT WITH HER?"

"No, damn it. I was in my office and suddenly she showed up. I told her the night before that I wanted nothing to do with her. She stood there looking at me...and I said we could talk later because I wanted to pick Bones up. I went home to pick something up and the woman followed me there. The doorbell rang and there she was again. She had a 6-pack of beer and I didn't think it was that bad to drink a beer with her. My beer was a little strange and tasted bitter, I thought nothing of it. The next thing I know..."

Booth trailed off, letting Angela guess the rest. Angela owe Booth enough to hear him out.

"Then, the doors were slammed shut loudly. I noticed immediately that something was wrong. I'm getting a drug test done on the beer bottle. I do not even know exactly what happened that night. I can't remember quite how I got into the bedroom with the ... "

Now he had finally told someone what expired that night. Angela looked at him in surprise, "You mean she drugged you to make you docile?"

Booth nodded again with tears in his eyes.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**_This chapter has not been edited..._**

**Chapter 8...**

Booth trailed off, letting Angela guess the rest. Angela owe Booth enough to hear him out.

"Then, the doors were slammed shut loudly. I noticed immediately that something was wrong. I'm getting a drug test done on the beer bottle. I do not even know exactly what happened that night. I can't remember quite how I got into the bedroom with the ... "

Now he had finally told someone what expired that night. Angela looked at him in surprise, "You mean she drugged you to make you docile?"

Booth nodded again with tears in his eyes.

xxxxx

Back at the Hodgins' home, Jack and Max worked together to prepare dinner as Brennan and Angela were on their way home. When they got home, Hodgins noticed that Tempe looked a little better. Angela entered the house, "Ugh, whatever it is, it smells delicious!" It smelled like lasagna but since Brennan was a vegetarian, she displayed less enthusiasm as she sat at the table.

"Don't worry, Dr. B, I made you a salad." Hodgins told her while Max set it in front of her. She gave her fellow co-worker a smile, "Thank you, Jack."

"Hey, what about me?" Max whined meekly.

"Thank you, dad." Brennan smiled as Max kissed her on the cheek.

xxxxx

The evening was relaxed. Max stayed with his daughter for a while, playing games to get her mind off the situation. In the midst of all this, Brennan's eyes started feeling heavy, she tried to fight it as much as she could to be able to spend more time with her father, but she couldn't take much more. She realized that it was time for bed, "Dad, I'm sorry, these past few days have not been easy but I think I can finally pull myself together enough to sleep."

She stood up slowly and took her father's arm. Max stood up after her,"Okay, sweetie. I'll also go home. But first," Max turned to face his conflicted daughter, "I want you to think 'rationally', as you always say, about this and understand that Booth really loves you and made a mistake. We all make mistakes, Tempe. I made a mistake, but I always loved you, and still do now. And look at us, stronger than ever." His words lingered in the air and Brennan let the words sink into her through the silence.

His words no longer just went out of her head, she pondered them for the rest of the night. As she lay in bed, she related the situation to her's and Max's from her childhood. He betrayed her, but he did it for her protection and always loved her, as he had said earlier. She knows Booth loves her, he tells her all the time and this situation is bothering him as well. He said it himself, he didn't even do this on purpose, and Brennan actually believes him. Brennan's fatigue got the best of her as she drifted off into her soothing dreams.

xxxx

It was now morning, today was the day Brennan found out the gender of their baby. Even though she would only see her child on the monitor, it was still worth something. Quickly, she took a shower, got dressed, and was then on her way to the kitchen where she was welcomed by Angela and Jack. "Good morning, Bren. Are you ready for the appointment?"

Bones smiled slightly, "I would like some breakfast first. Since there's still time before the appointment." Brennan welcomed herself to their food while Angela did some chores around the house. Half an hour later, Angela and Brennan were on their way to the gynecologist's office.

xxxx

The two women sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to call them back. Dr. Potter entered the waiting room, "Brennan?" At the sound of her last name, Brennan stood up. "Do you want me to go back with you?" Angela asks. "Yes, I'd enjoy the company." Brennan smiled down at her best friend. They then proceeded to follow Dr. Potter to their room.

"How are we, Temperance?" Dr. Potter asks as Brennan lies down on the bed. Tempe glanced at Angela, deciding whether or not to tell Dr. Potter about the situation, "I am fine, however, my circumstances are not." She decides that Dr. Potter should know that she has been under stress, for the benefit of her baby's health.

"May I ask about the circumstances?" Her brow furrows as she prepares the equipment.

Brennan looks over at Angela like a child asking her mother to speak for her, Angela took the hint and sorted through how to word it, "Small disputes with the father of the child."

Dr. Potter raised her eyebrow a little, "That doesn't sound very good. I'd assume you're stressed about it, right? Best as soon as possible to resolve this, though I do know how frustrating things like that can be. The best advice I can offer is to pay attention to your baby, and the health of your fragile blessing. Speaking of your baby, let's check her out." With a gesture, she signaled for Brennan to pull her shirt up. "It might be a little cold," Dr. Potter says while simultaneously pressing the probe to Brennan's stomach.

"Excuse me, but you don't know the gender of my baby. Why are you calling it a 'she?'" Brennan inquires. Angela laughs to herself at Brennan's comment, knowing how typical it is of her to say.

"I'm sorry, I figure it's nicer than saying, 'it.'" Dr. Potter says as she gently runs the probe around Brennan's stomach. Her facial expressions indicate that she is happy with what she sees. "Everything looks excellent." Dr. Potter comments. Brennan and Angela ogle the black and white screen in front of them. The heartbeat was steady, and the size and weight were within the normal range.

Dr, Potter studiously observed the ultrasound's projection, "Dr. Brennan, I have figured out the gender if you'd like to know." She smiles.

Angela squeals, much to Brennan and Dr. Potter's dismay, "Yes! Tell us!"

Dr. Potter laughs, "Alright, alright. Dr, Brennan, it looks like I was right earlier, you are having a girl."

Brennan smiled at Angela as she squealed again, satisfied. "Yes! A girl! She can be best friends with Michael and they can fall in love with each other and get marrie-" Angela rambles.

"Okay, okay Angela. Calm down." Brennan chuckles.

"Aren't you happy? You're having a little girl!" She gasps, "You can put her in cute, frilly dresses and oh my gosh! I need to go shopping!" Angela continues to ramble.

"Yes, perfectly happy." She smiled, a cross in amusement between the announcement of her baby's gender, and the excitement Angela is displaying. Even Dr, Potter had a good laugh.

"Well then, you are welcome to leave whenever. I will see you in a month unless anything else comes up. If you have any questions or complications, please set up an appointment. See you later, Dr. Brennan." Dr. Potter exits, welcoming them to follow along.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **_

**_I don't own nothing _**

**_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._**

**_No Beta! I've done it alone. Do me a favor and remains friendly!_**

_**Chapter 9...**_

_Sweets was waiting for Angela. He ran up and down on the street before the Jeffersonian._

_The artist comes some minutes later with a happy smile on her face. She apologized to him because it was later than agreed._

_"Not an issue. How are Dr. Brennan and the baby?"_

_"Bren is doing great and I finally know what I can buy." Angela replied with a grin._

_"Boy or Girl?."_

_"__A girl. I get a goddaughter__." Angela said with a broad grin._

_"A girl for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth - that's fantastic!." a small smile crept on his face but suddenly his face would seriously._

_"Come let us go . Sandy T. is waiting for us in her apartment."_

_"What kind of name is that?" Angela wrinkled her nose._

"_Unfortunately I don't know it but we will find it out now." He pulled her by the arm to his car._

_xxx_

_After a few minutes, the two climbed out of the car. It was a terrible place. The houses looked run down. _

_"Is that a horrible corner." Angela said and looked at him. Lance nodded to her. He was of the same opinion. Both felt herself uncomfortable but what for a friend would you be if you don't do it for your friends. "Where is the house number 75c?" asked Ange._

_"Right over there, Angela." He pointed with his finger at a house and together they ran the remaining meter in silence._

_"Ringing Lance." Angela nudged him slightly. After a few minutes the door was pressed and both entered into the dilapidated house._

_"Hi Lance nice to see you again. Where is your nice partner?"_

_"My partner is well. I brought my other partner with."_

_He introduced them Angela and Sandy. The artist tried to remain friendly. It was hard for her. But they both needed information. From S.T. So they had to be nice._

_"Hey...My name is Angela. "_

_"I'm Sandy, how I can help you?"_

_"Come sit down. Did you want something to drink?"_

_Angela and Lance said simultaneously "No." _

_"Okay...why are you here ?" She sat down on her chair and watched them._

_"We are here on account of our friend Seeley Booth." Angela came straight to the point._

_"That's the man where I was recently. He has a pregnant girlfriend." Sweets was glad that he had his voice recorder there._

_"I have mixed something into his beer. I think it was the third bottle so that he forgets something." she smiled smugly._

"_Why did you do it?" Sweets was curious._

_"He's such a sweetheart and I thought that I may not end up with him. So I have to think of something."_

_**Now they had the evidence.**_

_"For me it's enough - I'd rather go before I forget myself" Angela said and stood up and could not hold it back. _

_"You know ...You have our friends very hurt. My best friend is pregnant and she does not know what to do. Since the man she loved more than anything sleeping with another woman in her bed. And which is worse he did not even know what he was doing because he was drugged."_

_Finally Angela had vented their frustrations. Sweets could hardly believe what he saw Angela waved wildly with her arms around her words to be more important. _

_"Do you think he has not enjoyed it" Sandy said snidely._

_Angela looked at her disparagingly._

_"Do you think you really have a chance with such a man like Booth?"_

_Sweets took a step toward Angela that it does not escalate between them - only to make sure._

_"Should it come to a court hearing then you look very old. We have dictated everything." said Sweets._

_That was enough – Angela smiled happily they had the final proof, now both needed it only in writing by the FBI lab. _

_Together with Sweets they drove back to the Jeffersonian._

__**Tell me if you like it – or not!**_ _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**_

_**I don't own nothing**_

_**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**_

_**Credit - Thank you, pink chocolate unicorn without you it would not have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Chapter **__**10...**_

Temperance went into the Institute. Unsuspecting, she walked into her office and hung her jacket up before grabbing her lab coat.

Just as she was about to go on the platform a courier came to her and handed her a letter. "Thank you but... there is no return address. Where does the letter come from? Because..."

The boy did not really know. "The letter was delivered at the gate this morning, for you." That was all he said and he disappeared again fast.

_Temperance sat down on the sofa. With a swift move, she opened the envelope and began to read._

_For the woman - about everything I love._

_I miss you so much!_

_We love us, but you're not there!_

_I miss you!_

_We've undertaken much together, but now you're doing something other than me!_

_I miss you!_

_We do sometimes argue, but now it is quietly!_

_I miss you!_

_We plan together, but now we can not find a date!_

_I miss you!_

_You are everywhere, and yet you're not here!_

_I miss you!_

_You are the one who makes me laugh - now everything without you is sad!_

_I miss you!_

_You are my Partner, but now I am alone!_

_I miss you!_

_I miss you. You are everything to me. I love you - you are my life. And I can not be without you, Bones. - That's why I'm writing this declaration of love!  
>In everlasting love Booth!<em>

Tears were running down her cheeks as she finished reading the letter.

Another letter from Booth... He really did not give up. Temperance sat for a while and read the letter again.

Brennan was jerked out of her thoughts when she realized Angela stood before her; she was back from her trip with Sweets.

"Hello sweety. What have you got in your hand?" Angela asked. She was curious by nature.

Brennan smiled slightly. She held the letter up, showing her friend, and said, "Read for yourself. I miss him so much." She smiled at Sweets. But he did not seem to be able to get the grin off his face.

"Sweets is everything OK with you?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is all in perfect order," Sweets said,still grinning.

"And why are grinning like that?"

He only shook his head.

Tempe gave rumble to herself and Angela literally beamed as she knew what the new circumstances were. And now, reading this letter was the icing on the cake.

Something about the two was strange. Both knew something that no one else, even Temperance, did not know. Both of them also knew that all would be well again and soon.

Sweets stood up, heading back to the FBI - he finally had to work a little.

In the Hoover building, he arrived and took the elevator to the top floor to the offices. The doors opened and Sweets was almost knocked down by a certain agent who was wildly waving a piece of paper in front of him.

"Sweets, where were you? I've been looking for you!" Booth said. He didn't seem as depressed as the day before.

"Let me see. What is it?" Sweets asked, already reading what was there. "Agent Booth, here is the liquid gamma hydroxybutyric acid was filed contained. What's that...?" Lance really did not know what that meant.

"Sweets, the gamma hydroxybutyric acid is the scientific term for knockout drops."

Well, Sweets knew what was going on now. "OK. And where do you go now, Agent Booth?"

Booth looked at him happily, but a bit strangely as well. "Come on, Sweets! You know exactly where I'm going now - to the Jeffersonian of course. Angela already called me and said I should come immediately."

And he was gone. He drove as fast as he could through the streets of DC - he had turned even the siren. He had to go to his Bones. The love of his life and the mother of his unborn child.

**But how would she react?**

_**What's your opinion?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit - **_**A special thank you goes to**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you it would not have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

**Chapter 11...**

In the Jeffersonian, Angela was on her way to Brennan. With Camille was all agreed that she should go into limbo. For Angela had what. Especially for her friend Bones, she was out of the firing line when Booth entered the lab.

Angela had already begun decorating the office. It was quite romantic; red roses everywhere you looked. Booth was grateful for the help.

"Hi, Angela. I have brought the gift box. For the letter." He smiled at her but did not know whether she would be happy. But she literally jumped into his arms.

"I'm so happy for you both! At first I thought you were kidding me but now I know better."

Booth crept out of the embrace "The only thing I want is to have Bones back." He was looking past Angela, a smile on his face. She gave him a light slap on the arm. "Hey... Why did you hit me?"

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Bigger, even if the test shows that you are innocent... But you had sex with her anyway. And Brennan has seen you two. In Bed. I hope all the best for you both, you know that... but I think even Bren will still need a bit of time to get clear about it."

Booth smiled bravely. "I know that. I still want to surprise her."

Seeley grinned and Angela liked what she saw. "Okay, I think we're done. Should I go and get her?" Angela's eyes shone with happiness, pleased to see Booth smiling.

"Yes, what are you waiting for?" Booth asked. "I want to take her back in my arms."

xxxxx

Angela was on the road to Temperance in limbo.

Bones was completely engrossed in her work; for days she could think of nothing else. She didn't even notice Angela coming.

"Hello sweety, come with me upstairs," Angela said. "You've been down here long enough. The air isn't good for you and you need a break. I'm sure it'll do you good."

It had been difficult for Dr. Temperance Brennan to get away from her work. But at the moment, it was quite easy. It actually seemed to be very reasonable. Whether this was probably due to the pregnancy, or to the exhaustion of the last few days, Angela didn't know.

"I'll be right there, Angela. I have to pack up just yet. A break would perhaps quite well. "

Together with Angela, Brennan went upstairs to the forensic laboratory.

"Let's go into your office. I'll get us a quick coffee and you go wait there for me. "

Temperance walked toward the office. She was looking down, so she didn't see who was standing in her office and waiting for her. Brennan went in, not even noticing the many flowers around her, and sat down on her sofa. Slowly, she straightened up and realized what was going on here. In a low voice, she said "BOOTH!"

"Hello Bones." Booth took a step toward her.

Brennan was happy to see him, but it hurt too much to see him. The memories came right back and she quickly had tears in her eyes.

"May I sit with you?" When he saw Bones nod, Seeley sat down beside her. "If I give you something, will you open it? Now?" He took the gift out and put it down next to her.

"You can't buy me off with shiny beads and sweet talk," Brennen said calmly. "That does not work with me."

"I do not want to buy you with gifts, but you should open it. It's something important and I think you'll like it."

Brennan silently admitted defeat and opened the gift. She took out the letter and read it, line by line. She immediately knew what the technical terms meant. Tears stood out and she fell against Booth's neck. She could tell he wanted to kiss and she pulled her head away.

"Booth, I know you can't do anything about it now, but I still see you with that woman in bed... I think we have to rebuild the trust. Slowly. And just... sitting together." Bones felt her little one flutter and she smiled. "I think the little girl agrees." She looked at Booth, in his lovely eyes, and almost lost it.

"Bones, I love you and I'll give you all the time, but never shut me out of your life."

Brennan just shook her head and pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss against his lips. While not a long kiss, it was enough. Temperance had missed him so much. She pulled away. "And what will you do now?" she asked him straight out.

"Let's go to the attorney, together. I want them to be punished," He said. Brennan nodded.

Booth was happy again. He knew they would still need some time, but he had his girlfriend, his Bones back. Then Seeley remembered Temperance had a doctor's appointment today.

"You were at the doctor today, right? Is everything okay with our little angel?" He was worried that he might have his baby harmed by this action.

Bones looked at him. "She's doing great. It's all alright. "

Calmly, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. At the same moment already the others came from their team. Angela could not resist the scene and immediately they all tumbled together. What they saw was quite satisfactory. It wouldn't be long before it was back to the way it once was. Or even better.

The day had gone really well, especially at work. The only issue they had was how they should now proceed with Sandy T. She should be punished; what had she done bordered on serious injury and that was a serious offense.

Bones was overjoyed that she had Booth again, however, she had to forgive him. But why was it so hard to do so?

_**What's your opinion?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**_**A special thank you goes to**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you it would not have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Thank you for all reviews :)**_

**Chapter 1****2****...**

Brennan went home with Angela and Jack. She needed to think about the past few days. She trusted Booth, she did, but whenever she looked at him, it was impossible to forget the vision of that woman and Booth in bed. She needed to forget about it... And that would only happen with time.

xxxxxx

The next morning when the alarm clock rang, Brennan got up immediately. She took a quick shower and hurried to make breakfast for the others. When everything was ready, she heard little man and went upstairs to change him. She took Michael into the kitchen and made him his bottle.

Brennan sat down on the chair and gave Michael his meal.

Shortly after, Jack came into the kitchen and greeted Temperance. "Don't get used to this," he said, a grin on his face.

Temperance stood up gave Jack his son and took the coffee. "Basically, I should get used to it. Do you want some coffee? I've made a pot," she said, pouring the black gold into cups and sat down again. Angela wandered in and they all had breakfast together before they made their way to the Jeffersonian.

When Brennan finally entered her office, Booth was already there - waiting anxiously. He saw her grinning in the doorway, he walked right up to her and pulled her into his arms. "Good Morning Bones. Did you sleep well?" he asked her happily.

She looked up at him, into those brown eyes she loved so, and shifted a little closer. "Yes, I slept much better than the days before. I'm happy about the situation, so it's easier to relax."

They were only millimeters apart; they were nearly kissing. Booth watched her - she had to decide this alone. Suddenly, her lips were pressed to his.

He carefully put his arms around her hips and she snuggled into him, her arms around his neck. They remained as they were for a moment, enjoying it. They broke apart and made eye contact.

Bones took a deep, audible breath and beamed a smile at Booth. "Wow," she said softly.

At the same time, Booth said: "Wow... That was... Wow." He grinned back. "Bones, I love you. I will always love you. I'm going to be there for you. And our baby. I'll never let what happened to us happen again." Again and again, he would prove to her what she meant to him. Bones slowly appeared to be coming around, able to trust and rely on him. It would still take time; lots of time. He knew she hadn't stopped loving him, but those three little words weren't coming out at the moment.

"Booth, it's hard. I just can't forget we've been... But, I'm trying to forgive you - let you back into my heart. It's not easy for me, you know that." Honestly, even after that kiss, she was still unsure.

"I understand," Booth said, nodding a little. "And if I have to wait even longer, fine. I'm not going to give up. Every day, I will be here to prove time and again how much you mean to me." Again, he made it clear that he would wait for her; however long it took, he would always be there for his Bones.

"Booth, you should already know that I would like to confess my love, but not just now... I can't manage to say those three words just yet." It was finally out and she was glad that she told him.

"I know, Bones." Although he was a bit sad, but there was little else to do except wait and give her the time she needed. "May I pick up after work? For dinner?" He had not forgotten that he wanted to have dinner with her tonight.

Brennan didn't take long to think it over. "Sure, I don't have anything better to do."

They said goodbye to each other and then went to work.

xxxxx

Brennan was sitting in her office when Angela came in. "Well honey, you want to join us for dinner?"

Tempe looked at the clock. "Unfortunately, I can't, Ange. I have a date. I'm just waiting to get picked up."

Angela's eyes widened. "You're going out to each with Booth." It wasn't quite a statement nor question but Temperance was nodding, and grinning, at her.

"Yeah, looks like it. You think it's a bad idea? " She wasn't sure what she would say to Angela if she didn't think it was a good idea.

"No, Sweety, I think that's wonderful. If you're sure that's what you want, it's perfectly OK with me. I'm happy for you - if you want to be together." Angela gently patted her friend 's arm, a knock on the door breaking the moment. Booth was, as always, on time.

"Well, hello you two. You been talking about me?" Booth joked as he walked in the room.

Angela rolled her eyes at him and turned, headed back to her own office. "Well, I'll just leave you two for some time alone." She grinned and went to leave, then turned back to Booth. "Are you leaving now? Or do you want something to work on? Because, if so, then I can surely find something..."

Booth raised his hands and shook his head. Angela just laughed at him and left.

Bones grinned and then stood up. "We can go. I've been waiting for you," she said with a grin.

"If that's true, I am happy and satisfied," Booth replied, smiling at Bones. Finally, they left the institution together.

They went to their favorite diner and went to their usual table, sat down and gave their order. It didn't take long for the waitress to bring them their food.

As of late, Bones had a great appetite, which was not surprising.

"I keep wondering, again and again, how you can manage to eat everything," Booth said, lightly shaking his head at he watched Bones practically lick the plate clean.

"Booth, I must increase my calories by three hundred. The baby needs it," Temperance said, her hands pointed at her slight baby bump. She watched as Booth raised a fork in the direction of her mouth, obviously offering to feed her.

"OK," Booth said, "If that's so, then try using this."

Without a murmur of protest, Bones let Booth feed her. It was almost like old times. Both enjoyed their time spent together.

They walked to the car and Bones was quick to grab his hand with hers, ready to not let go.

Seeley was totally surprised but was quick to grab her hand in return and smiled contentedly. They walked to the car and talked a little.

"Hey Bones, what do you think spending some time away from Angela and Hodgins? Maybe take some time for yourself?" Booth hummed into the silence; he hadn't really expected a 'yes'. "Or, we could offer to watch the kid and let them have some alone time? Maybe a date night?"

Bones thought for a moment. "Why not? It's my godson after all. And Angela would then owe me the same in return. Later..." she said grinning. She told him proudly how many times she'd babysat her godson, helping out on occasion so Angela and Hodgins were able to sleep a little longer.

"Bones, I'm sure when our baby comes, you'll be a good mom." Booth smiled and held the car door open so Bones could get in and then went to the driver's door in order to get behind the steering wheel. Together they went back to the Jeffersonian, the silence comfortable as they drove.

As they entered the department, Cam was already there. "Dr. Brennan, how are you doing? Have you both sorted it?" She asked, looking between the two.

Brennan looked at Booth. "I would say we are on a good path," was all she said. The next moment, she moved to Booth and kissed him just like she'd done earlier in the morning.

Cam couldn't help it; her mouth dropped open in a shocked gape. That was not what she'd been expecting. "You act like teenagers who can't stay away from each other for a second." She shook her head and turned back to her work. For a moment, she enjoyed their happiness; she knew Brennan and Booth had to find their way back to each other. They had to continue to make things right, get over and move beyond where they had to stop before.

Bones broke away again from Booth. She smiled at him.

"Did you want to come tonight?" Booth asked. "With Angela and Hodgins, too?" he was quick to add.

Brennan thought it over. "I don't think Angela will mind," she said, grinning.

Booth nodded and escorted Brennan back to her office before he went his own way to the FBI. Booth let himself think over the evening, delighting in the events. He was glad for the time with Brennan; even if she had a firm dedication to her friends, she found time for him as well.

Brennan was quick to find Angela. "Ange! This evening I'm going to cook for us."

Angela turned, quite startled by the sudden appearance of Bones, and saw her grinning girlfriend standing before her. "To what do we owe this honor?" she asked. Angela often found herself wondering about her friend.

"I thought since you've gone so much for me lately, I can ever return the favor," Tempe said, grinning a little.

"Well, that's sweet but you really don't have to repay me," Angela said, smiling back. She sighed softly when Bones gave her that stubborn look. "Oh, fine. But if you insist on cooking, stick to something simple. What did you plan on making? Something delicious?"

Brennan grinned. "I'll probably make my famous macaroni and cheese."

Angela couldn't help it, she grinned back. She wasn't about to argue any more; she knew what was going on. "Macaroni and cheese, huh? Isn't that the favorite food of some agent which we happen to know?"

Tempe looked at Angela intently, not at all embarrassed or put off. " Yes," she said firmly. "I thought he might come, too."

_**What's your opinion?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**_**A special thank you goes to**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you it would not have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Thank you for all reviews :)**_

_**Chapter 13...**_

Angela was still happy about it - who would have thought that Brennan and Booth would get back together, become so close, this soon.

"Okay, sweety. All you had to do was just tell me that you invited him and wanted to cook for him. I can eat somewhere with Hodgins and Michael outside, so can you two can have a little time alone."

Brennan shook her head. "No Ange, that's out of question, I know how fond you are of my macaroni and cheese," she said with a wink. "And I thought it would be great if I could cook for the four of us."

"Alright, fine. It's a good idea. I'll just tell Hodgins and let him know, then we can go shopping together."

"Oh no," Brennen said, "I don't think so! The recipe stays with me. You can help after I get in the kitchen, Ange."

Angela pushed her lips out, in a full-on pout. "I thought we could make together and then you'd let me have your recipe."

"No way, Angela. You're welcome to help but the recipe stays with me." This was Brennan's last reply.

"I'll just tell Hodgins about dinner," Angela said, letting the issue drop. "Can you please get Michael? We'll meet in my office."

"Sure." Tempe went out to the little one to get him ready and then waited for her friend.

xxxxxx

Together, they went to buy a few things. They tried to be quick since Hodgins was waiting, patiently, outside with Michael. Even if he did know how considerate Angela was - she was shopping and that was never a short trip.

An hour later and with numerous packed bags each, the two women finally came out of the shopping paradise.

Finally, to Hodgins great relief, they could go home.

xxxxxx

Temperance immediately went to work in the kitchen, unpacking and prepping. It wasn't long before she had the casserole in the oven. Angela had watched every step Brennan made as she prepared the dish, but she still could not say - exactly - what Brennan mixed together. Or how.

The doorbell rang and Hodgins opened it to see a happy Booth on the other side, stood with a huge bouquet of roses in his hand. "That would not have been necessary, my dear," Hodgins said jokingly.

"Of Course not, Hodgins! But these aren't for you." Booth came in and found his way into the kitchen where Tempe and Angela were. Angela and Brennan both gaped, mouths dropping open simultaneously, when they saw the vast amounts of flowers.

Booth's hand disappeared into the bouquet and he separated three roses for Angela. He walked over and gave Angela the roses. The dark-haired woman accepted them gratefully, sniffing at the roses with a small smile.

Brennan immediately threw herself at Booth, right into his arms for a tight, brief hug. "The food smells really good, Bones," he said quietly. Bones backed away and he gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"And that's just for the four of us," Bones said with a smile. A beep went through the room and she jumped, hurrying away to open the oven. "Can you put those in some water?" she asked Ange over her shoulder.

"I'll get the vases," Angela commented.

Booth quickly took a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat down. "And I'll stay here and watch you work," he said with a grin.

Bones took the casserole out of the open and put it on the table. "Well, are you hungry?" she asked her friend.

"And how," Booth said with a nod. He was practically drooling.

They all gathered around the table, said a brief grace and began to eat.

Temperance could really cook - well, that's the compliment everyone had to give her, anyway. The food was excellent and she was pleased to see all of the empty plates. They sat and talked for awhile before they started to clear the table together.

Angela could tell that there was a hint of love in the air. She turned to Brennan and Booth, making a shooing gesture, "You two go into the living room. Me and Hodgins will finish up. And no arguing!" she added when Bones' mouth opened.

Without another word, Booth followed Bones into the living room and sat down with her on the sofa.

Again and again, Brennan felt the little kicks of her baby. Especially when Booth was with her - which almost made it seem like the little one was aware of her father being there. She grabbed Booth's hand and gently placed it on her belly. "She knows that you're here," Bones said to him.

Booth beamed a smile, feeling warm all over, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just a cool guy. And her dad. She knows it," he said with a grin.

"You're conceited." Tempe poked Booth lightly in the side. Booth made to speak but she was talking over him, "I think we have to tell Parker in the next few days he's getting a sibling - a little sister." She smiled and enjoyed the tender moment of Booth's hand on her stomach.

"That's true! I'd almost forgotten." He grinned back. "My little princess... I can't forget you. I did mention something to him, but Parker said he wants to hear it from you."

"From me?" Brennan asked with a grin. "I always knew that he liked me! He's my little friend." She stuck out her tongue.

"When will you tell him?" Booth asked.

"When all the stress is over. I mean, when the transaction is over. "

"I think that's a good idea, Bones." Booth kissed her. He kept stroking Bones' belly. Next to him, Brennan slipped closer and closer to until she was able to lay in his arms.

Angela and Hodgins looked at the spectacle from the kitchen, the door was slightly open so both could see just a little. But they liked what they saw.

It did not take long before Temperance had fallen asleep in the arms of Booth. She had missed just being with him, asleep in his arms, and to think of nothing.

Hodgins peeked into the room again when he noticed that it was very quiet in the living room. He looked and found that both of them were asleep.

Quietly, he snuck into the room and shook Booth awake. "Hey Booth, better bring her upstairs to her room," he whispered, looking briefly at Brennan. "You can sleep here, on the sofa, if you want."

Booth opened his eyes, stood carefully and carried Tempe up to her room. Carefully, he placed her in bed and tucked the covers around her. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face and gave her one last kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, my angel." He left her room and went back into the living room, finding Hodgins there and waiting with an arm full of bedding for him. "Thank you, but I think I should go home."

"No, you can stay here," Jack said. "I'm sure you'd rather be up with Brennan, with her, but I think a little distance would be a good idea right now." He paused, looking at Booth before adding; "That's what friends are for, though. Helping even if they don't think it's a good idea. Even though I was thinking some pretty terrible things about you when she stood, weeping, outside my door," he confessed seriously. He'd been angry at Booth for what he'd done, but he'd give him another chance since Brennan was.

Booth nodded but the beetle man, continued on, making it clear he hadn't said all he'd intended to say just yet. "But when Angela told me you'd be here tonight, my anger vanished and I was just happy that this could mean a second chance. For both of you. I was shocked to be honest... But seriously, I should have known that you wouldn't want to mess up with Brennan."

"Stop it now!" Booth snapped. Then he sighed, "But you're right. I never slept with her voluntarily... I love Bones too much." He sat back down on the couch, next to a pile of blankets and a pillow.

Hodgins was already half way up to Angela. "I know. I'm heading up. Sleep well. "

Before Booth could return the good night, Jack already gone. He sorted out his blankets, layed down and fell asleep again.

_**What's your opinion?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**___**A special thank****s**** goes to**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would **__** it **__**not have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

Thank you to all Readers, Reviewer and Follower.

_**Chapter 1**__**4**__**...**_

The sun was practically bashing its way through the window, washing the entire room in harsh light. Slowly Booth opened his eyes, eyes open and wide awake when he heard a faint whimper. He looked around and noticed he was in the living room of Angela and Hodgins.

He went upstairs to Michael's room, noticing the baby was already awake. "Good morning my little friend. You're probably hungry. We can change that." Booth took Michael into his arms, and brought him down to the kitchen.

By his own son he knew how to make a baby bottle, therefore, he had no problem with it.

Just as he was going to give Michael the bottle, Temperance stood before him with a smile.

"Morning, you are practicing already?" she asked, eyeing the pair.

Startled, Booth jumped a little. "Good morning, Bones. I didn't seem to need the practice," he chuckled. "It seems I haven't forgotten anything." He could only smile at her.

Michael just happily sucked on his bottle.

"I will set the table for breakfast," Brennen said, moving away. She set the table for all four adults and put on coffee.

After Michael was done with his bottle Angela came in the kitchen with a full grin watching the image of Temperance, Seeley, and baby Michael.

Booth gave the baby to Bones, handing over the burping task to her.

"You're early," Angela said with a grin and stroked her son over the head.

"Something we can get used to always is one for the little ones there."

Together, they all ate breakfast comfortably until Booth cell phone rang. "Booth. Yes, we are on the way." He disconnected the call and looked up, "Well, people, we have a case. Bones, did you want to come with me or should I just bring the remains to the Jeffersonian?"

Bones liked the outdoor and she was pleased for the chance to ride along with Booth again. She gladly took the opportunity. "No, I'll go with you."

Angela grinned again this morning, as the two already on the way out were. "Remains, who could say no?"

Angela and Hodgins observed the two. The two behaved almost as much as in the past. One would think, if not her pregnancy, nothing had changed. When Angela and Hodgins looked at each other, they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

They cleaned up quickly, since they all had to go. Angela was quick to make up the bag for Michael; she packed up his favorite stuffed animal as well all the essential things needed for a baby. Together, they left the house.

xxxxxx

Brennan and Booth arrived at the scene and got to work, the routine familiar. The body was badly decomposed; there wasn't much to say about it on first glance. Besides that it was a murder victim.

Booth immediately got to his own tasks, leaving Brennan to began her investigation.

Boothe wandered over to Sweets and heard about the first witnesses. By the time he looked at the clock, it was already noon. Like the day before, he wanted to go eat with Bones at the diner. He decided to head to the Jeffersonian, hopefully able to pick up Bones for lunch.

xxxxxx

Booth entered above the forensic platform. Brennan was down with one of their interns and still examining some of the bones.

He went upstairs with his access card. "You see something new?" he asked as he got closer.

Brennan turned around, jumping a little with fright at the sudden interruption to her work. "At the moment, not much. Angela reconstructed the skull, but we have probably found the cause of death. What are you doing here? Don't you need to be taking witness statements?"

"Bones, look at your watch," Booth said, smiling a little. "It's already noon. I thought we could eat lunch, and you can tell me any more details you might have." His smile grew, widening and getting mischievous.

"I think... it's not bad idea," Bones said. "Just let me get my coat, then we can go. Mr. Bray, they even cleaned the bones." She said, already she was gone in the direction of her office.

Booth followed behind her quickly, but suddenly he noticed how she stopped. It took a minute for him to realize why... For some reason, Bones had fainted. Worried, he called after Angela, who was with him immediately.

"What's the matter, Booth?" Angela asked. Her eyes went down and she gasped, "Oh my god! Take her to the hospital immediately. I'll call ahead and tell them you're on the way."

Booth only nodded, scooped Tempe up and rushed towards the exit. He would take care of her and the baby. He was worried the stress of the last few days finally caught up with her. Stress wasn't good for her or the baby. Why couldn't things just be simple, normal, like other couples? Why were things so difficult for them?

The whole drive over, he thought. He sped towards the hospital, sirens blaring and daring to drive faster than he usually would. They finally he arrived at the hospital and he rushed Bones inside.

**What is your opinion?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**_**A special thanks** **goes to**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you woul**__**d **__**it**__**not have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Chapter 1**__**5**__**...**_

Booth waited patiently for the results, trying to keep calm to see what doctors found out.

What had happened? Why was it so sudden?

He sat on the edge of Brennan's bed and held her hand bravely, absently stroking the back of it with his thumb in gentle sweeps. Two hours he sat there and watched her.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open.

"Booth, what's happening?" Bones asked, eyes darting around. "Where am I?"

Timidly, Booth smiled at her. "We were headed out to go eat when you passed out. I couldn't even catch you... I immediately took you to the hospital. I'm guessing the last few days have been a little much."

The doctor came in. "Ah! Good, you're with us," he said to Bones. "Well, to bring it right to the point, it was only a slight weakness attack but we are here now and we'll keep you overnight. Only to observe to make sure. We'll schedule an ultrasound, just to be safe, and write a CTG to be sure that everything will be alright with the baby. It would be better if tried to take it easy in the near future." That was all he said and disappeared again.

Both felt a weight in their chest, even if it was nothing serious; just a slight bout of weakness. But they were both busy people, 'taking it easy' wasn't exactly possible... The only important question, the only one that mattered to her, was if her baby was well.

Later, a nurse came and took Brennan to the ultrasound room. Seeley did not leave her side; they both wanted to know if everything was okay.

The young doctor was quick and efficient, keeping care to work conscientiously. "I can assure you what I see looks really good. You're little girl looks well. But we'll do a CTG, anyway."

Bones was happy. Their little one was fine. Bones held Booth's hand in hers, she simply could not release him. He stroked soothingly along the back of her hand.

Then the doctor put the contacts for the CTG on her rounded belly. For the first time, they could hear their baby's heartbeat and they both felt their eyes prickle and water, feeling overwhelmed. It was complete satisfaction for both of them.

Neither of them had spoken for a long time. Both were struggling with an overwhelming feeling of fear - that everything they had built up could be destroyed.

It took a few moments before Bones could find her voice. "Booth, you were afraid, weren't you?"

"I've always worried about the three of you... Things can change, so quickly. I will always be there for you, no matter what. " Booth gave a small, but sincere, smile.

Slowly Bones returned his smile.

xxxxx

When Bones was back in her room, Booth's phone rang. It was Angela and she wanted to know what was going on. Quickly, he told her what happened and that things seemed okay. He tucked the phone against his chest and addressed Brennan,"Angela is half-crazy with worry. She wants to know if she can visit since you'll be here awhile?"

Bones felt relieved. Reassured. She nodded, quick to agree. "Yeah. Would she mind bringing a few things?"

Booth relayed the message, got a 'yes' and gave her a brief list as Temperance dictated what she wanted. He was grateful Angela had called so he could stay with Tempe, though he had been willing to get her anything she might've needed. "Thanks, Angela, that's great. We wait for you."

"Oh! I have a message for you but I'll tell you when I get there. See you soon." Ange disconnected the call, her focus back on her driving as she headed home.

Booth tucked his phone away and went back to giving his undivided attention to Bones.

Not even an hour later, Angela was standing in the doorway with the bag. She knocked briefly and then walked in. Booth sat still next to Brennan to the bed, so she sat in the room's chair as she talked a little about the case. Angela gave them both a quick greeting and told them of the news. "Watch as I called to tell that we have identified the victim I had spoken with Caroline and wanted me to tell you that the judge put the negotiation by Tanner on next Wednesday at the FBI. Caroline did that everything is fast off the table a little pressure, I think that will be all right." The case would be delivered to a different agent, thanks to Cam.

Both looked at Angela with large eyes. Nobody had counted on a negotiation so quickly. But that was no doubt down to her friend being the best of the city and another of her friends was a Prosecutor.

"That was faster than I thought," was the only thing booth said.

Brennan was a little queasy at the thought, and probably needed more time to think everything over... But she wanted this for awhile, but she knew this had to play out 'by the book' so she had to just grin and bear it. She knew that her friends were behind her and would be available.

Thankfully, Bones was stuck in the hospital for just the one night, then she should back home. Well... back to Angela's. Even though things between her and Booth, and they've managed to get a little closer, she wasn't quite ready to be alone - at her own place. Even if Angela wasn't home all that often, and things were occasionally a bit tense because she figured the couple would rather be alone...

"You can go home, Booth. I'm only going to be sleeping, anyway." Bones said, settling into her bed. She though Booth would want to go, leave her alone.

Booth made a noise of disagreement. "Out of the question. I'm staying here as long as you'll be here too," he said firmly, making himself comfortable. He stayed all night with Temperance. Even the nurses had pity on the pair and pushed a second bed next to Brennan's, getting them as close together as possible.

They stayed awake awhile yet, talking. Time and again, they played each other with their fingers as they spoke. Bones shifted closer to Booth, as she did the previous evening, until she was close enough to snuggle in with Booth's arm over her, lulling her to sleep. Booth settled, happy to have Bones with him and pressed in close; again she was in his arms. He closed his eyes and soon he too fell asleep.

Booth opened his eyes, a smile started to grow on his face because Brennan was still pressed up against him, asleep. Gently, he turned to her, a little, pleased he watched her sleep. How many times in the past had he be able to watch her sleep? He knew her very well, and yet he was able to take his eyes off her. What was it about her, that felt like he was enchanted? Even after such a long time, it didn't take much to have him wishing they could be... like before. But this... This was a good start; he'd stayed the night with her.

He wanted to give her time to decide when the time was right; when she was ready, he knew that she'd come back home to him. He lost track of time how long he looked at her when he saw her eyes flutter open.

Tempe opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Booth, who smiled at her.

"Feeling better today?" Booth asked, noticing Tempe was awake now.

She just couldn't help smiling at him. Even if she was being released today, she needed some time away from him. A little distance. Just a little separation to get back to herself, build a new confidence to complete herself before doing anything else with Booth. "Slightly tired yet, but otherwise I am well."

"Good, just what I like to hear, Bones. Wait. What do you mean how long it takes until you can completely trust me?"

Booth looked at her with those big brown eyes, and she turned away from him. Because, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to think clearly. She sat down on something.  
>"Booth, I don't know how much longer this... thing between us will last. I think I feel the same as before... But not, at the same time. Things are different. I'm still figuring out if being near you, being with you, makes me happy." She smiled.<p>

For Booth, it was clear that it was not so easy for her to say or feel; Bones was always an intellectual. Even if she would have gladly turned her heart, she could not immediately. Booth wanted to stay firm in his resolve to give her all the time in the world that she needed. "I will wait for you until you're ready, when you're you ready to be back with me," he said firmly, yet quietly, his voice filled with love.

The door opened and the same doctor from the day before came in with a few papers. "Good morning! If you can wait until after breakfast to go home, I brought you're discharge papers. You'll need to schedule a follow-up with your GP in about a week, though, alright?" He handed the papers to Tempe and was gone again.

Not ten minutes later, the nurse brought them their breakfast. It wasn't much, and well also not particularly good, but it would do for the both of them. They both made sure they took a shower before they left the hospital, Booth going with Temperance's wishes and brought her back to Angela's House.

**What is your opinion?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**_**A special thanks** **goes to**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would**__**it**__**not have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Chapter 1**__**6**__**...**_

Arriving at the house, Temperance asked Booth, "Did you want to come in?" She watched him closely.

"I think we should talk to Parker, together. I don't know if you can stand to be around me."

Bones turned on her heel and looked into Booth's eyes and put her hands around his face. "Look into my eyes and repeat that." He just looked at her, slightly confused. She smiled. "Booth, I love you. But... I need time. Even if... I've forgiven you. I keep seeing the images in my head - you lying naked with her in our bed... Oh, by the way? Make no mistake, I want a new bed."

He nodded and put a hand on her back and the other hand on her belly and stroked it. "What would have happened if we did not have a child together? Would you have given me another chance?"

This time she shook her head. "No, leave the baby out of this. I've made mistakes,too. I said no to you. I won't be making that mistake again. But I'd miss you - I can't even think of spending another year without you."

"A year without you... I don't think I could do it," Booth agreed, nodding. The few days without Bones had been bad enough.

"Well? Will you come in now?" She looked at him questioningly and he nodded.

Together they entered the house, Booth dropping Bones' over-night back in the hallway, and they headed for the living room. Bones sat down on the sofa, grabbing Booth's hand and pulling until he sat next to her. As soon as he settled, she laid her head onto his shoulder. "What do we do now? Do you see remote?" she asked, but didn't bother lifting her head. "Or we could just sit here," she said when Booth made no move to look either.

Her head moved a little when he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Hm, that's no answer," she said through a soft laugh.

"Maybe just a little cuddle?" Booth half-asked, half-said. He leaned back and got more comfortable, lifting an arm to cling to the woman at his side. She enjoyed it and snuggled up to him. He tightened the arm around her as his other hand gently stroked her belly. Again and again he painted invisible circles with his finger. Slowly, but deliberately, she put a hand on his thigh.

For a while they remained alone; the house was all theirs since the rightful occupants of the house were at the Jeffersonian and should be for some time.

Tempe lifted her head a little, making eye contact with Booth. She sighed softly as she seemed to sink into his eyes. It was like he'd could just... again and again, it was like he was able to pull her into his spell. As to the world he managed the bare?

Booth liked the feeling of Bones' hand on his thigh, lightly stroking it back and forth. He noticed the hand went a little further each time. "Bones, are you sure that... That's what you want?" He looked at her.

She nodded. "Of course I want it, but not here in the living room. If you're OK with... this, let's go upstairs. Just because we've gotten lucky with no interruptions yet, doesn't mean our luck will hold out," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, OK," Booth said, getting up and offering Bones a hand. "I definitely don't want to get caught... And certainly not by Angela and Hodgins! You know those two will get all annoyed it'll be in their house. "

Bones laughed, "You're right, let's go up." She allowed Booth to pull her to her feet, but they just stood there for a moment. "I'll carry you to the top." Booth grabbed her and nibbled lightly on her ear. She liked it and Booth nearly smiled, knowing all the spots to attack and skillfully exploit.

Her heart began to knock strong and pleasurable heat began to surge through her body as he kissed along her neck. She was trapped; caught in his arms and unable to do anything except hold on to him and enjoy.

Finally they got moving got to her room, Booth gently nudging the door open with his foot then kicking it closed once they passed the threshold. He gently lowered her to the bed and went right back to their a passionate kisses. He took her breath away, making her gasp and moan softly against his mouth. She closed her eyes and was not capable of anything but returning Booth's kisses.

With a groan from Bones groaned, Booth pulled his head back, his lips parting from hers. She opened her eyes, felt his warm breath on her skin and her eyes fluttered closed again.

Booth. He was what she wanted. He was what she needed.

This realization rolled over both of them like a train. Bones opened her eyes, looked at him. A heated tingle worked through her body again. She grabbed his shirt, undid the buttons, tugged at it until she had exposed the coveted skin it had hidden. She tossed the garment to the ground, no longer caring about it. She ran her hands over his muscular upper body, her fingers tracing and mapping the defined contours.

Booth groaned softly. He had to taste every inch of her body. He opened the buttons of her blouse and it soon joined his own discarded shirt on the floor. A desperate "Oh god," came from his lips at the first gently touch of skin-on-skin contact. The need to touch her, to be close to her, almost brought him out of his mind. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, voice trembling gently.

Her pulse raced with excitement, to feel his body so close to her, was just fantastic. Booth was hot and hard and exactly where it felt best.

**I hope you liked it?**** - ****What is your opinion?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**_**A special thanks** **goes to - **_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would**__**'t**__** have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Chapter 1**__**7**__**...**_

Michael lay in his crib in Angela's office and she was standing next to him, smiling.

"Well my buddy, are we ready to go home?" she asked him in a happy voice. As if the baby could understand her, he began to smile and kick his legs excitedly. "I guess that means 'yes'," she said with a grin, easing from from his crib and settling him comfortably in her arms. She settled the baby-bag on her shoulder and she left the Institute with her little guy, happy to take him home.

xxx

As she entered the house, it seemed quiet. Only the TV was on, volume down low.

"Hmm, that's funny..." she mused to herself. "I could've sworn I turned that off?" And then it clicked for her - Brennan must be here. She smiled at the thought.

Angela brought her little one upstairs, putting him in his bed carefully so as not to wake him. "Sleep a little bit my darling, mommy comes right back, yeah my honey," she cooed softly when he roused slightly, stroking his head gently. Michael stilled, mouth twitching in a brief smile before going back to sleep.

Angela headed to Brennan's room, but all she found was clothes scattered on the carpet. She frowned slightly, a little confused, until her gaze continued around the room. Oh. "The bed seems to be rumpled," she muttered under her breath, grinning. She now she knew what the two had been up to.

Not that she could blame them...

She chuckled to herself and headed towards the bathroom, which was not locked. She opened the door, eyes going wide. Temperance and Seeley. Together. Angela smiled, quickly backing out of the room. "Oh man, no. Sorry! I didn't meant to barge in on you two!" she called out. "I really didn't want to see that!" she joked.

Angela decided to retire into the kitchen, figuring a drink was in order. She needed a Coke - now - that was for sure. Geez, of all the places they could've been, they had to go with the bathroom. And in her shower! She laughed to herself and found herself looking forward to the conversation between Brennan and her.

xxx

Temperance was standing together with Booth in the shower, leaning in for another tender kiss when the door sprang open.

Booth's gaze went to the door just as it was closed again, carefully. "I think we were just caught. Do you think we're gonna be in trouble now?"

Tempe laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness and the steady pressure of the warm water on her body. "I think Ange'll understand."

They broke apart, switched off the water and got out of the shower. Bones got them both a towel, wrapped herself into one and went back to her room to get dressed again, closely followed by Booth. Once dressed again, they both went downstairs, entering the kitchen hand in hand. They couldn't help grinning when they saw Angela sat at the kitchen table, shaking her head with good humor.

"Well, hello you two lovebirds," Angela said, still grinning. Temperance seemed to have a little bit more color in her cheeks than usual. "Neither of you need to be embarrassed. After all, it is the most normal thing in the world," she added, grin widening.

"Can you please stop with the grin?" Booth asked. It somehow made him more nervous.

Angela laughed. "Why should I? I'm just glad that you two finally got back together again," she replied and took her friend's hand, smile turning warm as she gave Bones' hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm so happy for you."

Tempe really was pleased, squeezing back, but keeping it brief. They couldn't get into this now... not with Booth standing there and easily able to hear any girl-talk. But now that Angela knew... She turned to him, "Booth, did you want to stay the night?"

Together they sat for a while in the kitchen and talked about God and the world. A little later, Hodgins came home and joined them, Angela letting him know they had gained another house guest - because you could not separate the two. Hodgins was a little excited; finally, another man (a grown man) in his house. One that could support him instead of babble baby talk and cry.

**Shall we continue to write this story or shall we cancel?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**_**A special thanks** **goes to -**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would'**__**t **__**have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Chapter 1**__**8**__**...**_

Today was the day Angela and Brennan want to buy baby clothes. Both went along through the streets from D.C. and the happy artist pushed the stroller of her son. Together the two friends cross the street.

Angela and Brennan ran straight on the street, when, someone called out to Bones. "Temperance? Hello, Temperance."

Brennan looked at Angela before turning towards the voice. Immediately she recognized the voice and to whom it belonged to. "Oh, hello Hannah. It's been so long since we've seen each other. How are you?"

Hannah nodded once to Angela, her smile strained but polite, before giving her attention back to Temperance. "I'm fine and you?" It wasn't until now she recognized the baby bump on Temperance and she smiled slightly.

"We are doing great," Brennan said, well aware of how the blonde was staring at her belly.

"Oh. How far along are you?" Hannah asked

"I'm 28 weeks pregnant," She said, looking Hannah right in the eye.

The Artist just hoped Hannah didn't ask who the father was. Fortunately, Hannah did not. Angela could only too well imagine the face she'd make...

"And what are you doing here?" Hannah asked. "Don't you have to work?"

Angela just shook her head and Temperance answered her at the same time. "No."

Hannah nodded. "I see. Let me guess, baby shopping?" Temperance nodded this time. Hannah looked at her watch, "Oh! I'm sorry, but I have an appointment. Well, this was nice. I've only just moved here, last week. Would it be OK if we get together for coffee?" She looked between the two women. "Or we could always get together, do some shopping - have a fun girl day."

Brennan shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I don't really have time, it's totally stressful. I mean, childbirth class and my work, you know," she added, waving a hand.

But Hannah was already gone.

Angela looked after the departing woman, skeptical. "Since when she back in town? And why didn't you tell her about you and Booth—"

Temperance interrupted. "Hannah does not need to know everything."

Angela nodded her agreement easily, knowing Temperance had a point. "Shall we then? We have a long list." Temperance nodded and together they walked on to the stores.

xxx

Hannah entered the Hoover Building where Booth worked. She was curious how Seeley would react when he saw her again. A year had passed since she had last seen him. What had happened in that time? She walked down the hallway until she found his office and then leaned against the door frame.

"Hello, Seeley." She said with a smile.

"Oh hey, Hannah. What are you doing here?" Booth asked, surprised.

She went up to him and sat down. "I'm in town on a search and thought I'd stop by, say hello. How are you? Do you have time for a coffee? Then we can talk, catch each other up."

Booth looked at her incredulously. "I'm good. Uhm. Yeah, okay. I was going to go get something to eat, so I guess you're welcome to come along." She smiled and nodded to him. He stood up and took his jacket and together they left his office, headed toward the diner.

It wasn't far and they walked there quickly. They talked about old times, but both avoided the topic of Bones. They sat for a while in the diner, waiting on their food. "Wait a minute, I need to send a text message," Booth said, looking at his phone when he saw Hannah smile her acceptance. He quickly tapped out a message to Bones.

_"Hello my darling,_  
><em>I'm sitting with someone at the diner. If you want, you're welcome to come by. Why not bring Angela and Michael, too.<em>  
><em>I love you.<em>  
><em>See you."<em>

Seeley looked up and smiled briefly. And then looked again at his cell phone before he put it to the side, just to make sure that the text was sent.

"That must be someone important, seeing as how you actually learned how to text," Hannah said, her voice a bit tight and rueful.

"You know, I have thick fingers and so I was reluctant write text messages." Booth replied grinning. "I know why you've probably written to me so rarely..."

He tilted his head slightly askew and smiled. "Anyway, people change and learn new things, even if you don't expect them to." He thought of his Bones and again began to smile, a big one. His famous Seeley Booth grin.

"I'll be right back,." Hannah said and got up to go freshen up a bit.

Angela, Bones and the baby walked in the diner and went directly to where Booth was sitting. He got up as soon as he saw them and greeted Michael first, who smiled at him with a chuckle. Then he welcomed Angela and then his Bones, putting a hand on her baby belly and kissing her lovingly.

Angela looked up, and a large grin spread on her face. She coughed lightly, trying to get rid of it when Hannah reappeared.

"Oh, hello, Temperance. So we meet again," Hannah said. Booth kept his hand on Bone's baby belly and she smiled.

"How fast time flies." Angela replied. "Especially when you consider that two people have found their perfect match and created a life together." She shook her head slightly and Hannah turned to her and gave her a wicked look back.

"I think the allusion was to meet me or Angela?"

The artist looked at the reporter. "Well, that's what happens when you would've nearly taken my best friend away. I have nothing against you but look forward them being left alone, just the two of them. And if someone should even think to destroy this happiness, there will be trouble."

"That's not what I want at all," Hannah said, lifting her hands protectively.

"Angela, it's all right," Tempe said, trying to calm her best friend.

All four sat down. Booth held Temperance hand firmly in his.

Hannah was curious, typical of her as a reporter. "Well now, do tell. How? Where? What? " Bones and Booth looked questioningly at each other; neither of them really knew what to say.

**What is your opinion?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**_**A special thanks** **goes to -**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would**__** not **__**have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**_

_**Chapter 1**__**9**__**...**_

Booth began simply. "Okay. We were on a case - as always- and an old acquaintance of the Army had shot Bone's interns in the lab. I had taken her with me because the whole team was in danger." He looked to Tempe; deep in her eyes.

Bones picked up the story; "I couldn't sleep... I wasn't exactly proud of myself for it, but I went into his bedroom." She gave a short laugh at the thought. "I had frightened him, startled him so bad Booth had aimed his gun at me. He lowered it. I just could not understand why, exactly, Vincent had to die. Booth comforted me, took me into his arms... And, well," she trailed off, shrugging.

Angela couldn't help adding in: "The rest you can imagine."

Hannah looked at Angela for a moment before giving her attention back to Booth and Brennan. "And then you got together?"

Booth cleared his throat. "Well, what can I say? I mean - Um... Yeah, you could say that."

Tempe looked at him and grinned.

"And, let me guess, the pregnancy... That night?" Hannah concluded, finally. They both nodded. "Ah. Well. I'm happy for you and hope you're happy together. And quite honestly, I already figured you two would end up together, that's why..." Now she looked up at Booth, "I didn't accepted your marriage proposal." She looked at Bones, "When I saw that you're pregnant, I already figured out who the father is." She smiled and turned to Angela. "Don't worry, I never meant to take away your girlfriend. And your little one is really sweet."

Angela smiled. "Thank you. And I'm sorry that I hit you... I didn't want to hurt you, but in the last few days have been completely nuts and I probably overreacted. Excuse me."

"Not an issue," Hannah said, waving her off. "Well, I must say goodbye. Maybe I'll see you all again," she said with a smile. She reached for her purse, to put money on the table for her portion, but Booth shook his head.

Booth raised a warning finger, "I'm paying. And no back talk." He hated it when women wanted to pay; he was the man. All three women shook their heads, nearly rolling their eyes at Booth's Alpha Male display. Hannah just smiled to herself.

xxx

The next morning, Brennan entered her office, feeling happy. She took off her jacket and then started up her PC. She got comfortable in her chair and wrote some bullet points on her new book. Temperance just could not rest; at home or even in the office, made no difference. But at the office, at least she was close to the action and could simultaneously write up her new book. When she looked up after five minutes, Cam was in the doorway and she smiled at her friend.

"Hello, Temperance. Got a few minutes?" Cam asked. In the beginning, she do not liked her boss, but now, a friendship had developed.

"Yeah, what is it?" Brennan asked, surprised.

Cam sat down on the chair in front of Brennan's desk. "I know it's a private matter, and has nothing to do with work... But. Well, we get all worried about you. Angela said that the doctor said you should take it easy. It's only been two days, and I see you here in the office. I don't want to interfere, but with everything that's happened recently, you really shouldn't be here. Treat yourself to a break. "

Brennan listened intently. "Cam, I appreciate what you're saying... But whether I sit with Angela at home and write my book or do it here doesn't matter. I still have people here around me, I'm not on my own. And besides, I'm feeling much better. No issues recently," she ended with a reassuring smile, and immediately had to think of Booth, because he had a lot to do with why she was feeling much better than the day before.

"I've known you for years, and I know you'll do what's right," Cam said. "So, how're you handling the ex being back? I'd probably be moved to doing a little petty violence... I don't think there'd be only a black eye," she added.

Brennan smiled. She could visualize it. "I can tell you we are well on our way to everything being back to the way it was. Booth is simple. And at the moment, I don't want to think about the... other thing. We have to wait until Wednesday - the negotiation. I'll just be glad when the whole thing is off the table." Tempe looked visibly relieved.

Cam was glad everything was in order, because without the usual team, it could not really work. How could it when the two most important members could no longer be an integral part of the team? Cam was satisfied and went back to her office.

Brennan was alone again. But not for long. Half an hour later, Booth stood in the doorway. He just couldn't stand being away from his Bones for long. Even if she didn't want to listen to him when he said she should remain at home and relax a little, he did her the favor and brought them to the Jeffersonian. And yet, it has left him no peace. She had promised him she would only work on her book and not do anything else even related to actual work. And amazingly, there she sat. At her desk and typing away; working on her book and putting down all her thoughts.

She hadn't noticed him until he got closer, when she looked up and into his smiling face. "No bones on your table today?" Booth asked playfully.

Bones looked up at him, now smiling. "I told you, I'm writing my book. Do you seriously think I'm so unreasonable? Did you not believe me, that I'd keep my word? You had to check-up on me?"

Booth leaned towards her, gave her a kiss. He urged her up and they went to the couch. "That was wasn't what I meant, Bones. I just wanted to see you." He took her in his arms and she snuggled against his shoulder.

They weren't sitting there, together, for very long before Caroline Julien came in Brennan's office. "Well, you two snails! I'm really curious how the appointment is on Wednesday." She pulled up a chair to right and watched the two. "You guys really make a beautiful couple," she said with a grin.

Bones sat up and looked her over, too. "So, what do they know? What we do not know?" she asked straight out.

Caroline grinned. "Tanner, the show has not deducted for the first time, and now there are five ads against them. The good thing is, all will meet on Wednesday to testify against them. The way it looks now, we can't lose."

Booth looked at Bones with his mouth open. "Caroline, she has taken off all 6 times. I don't think think this time is going to be any different. How was she even caught? I mean, I'm with the FBI, but that does not mean anything."

Caroline's expression turned serious. "That's not all." Booth reached out for Temperance's hand, slotting their fingers together, expecting the worst. "What comes as yet," Caroline continued, "Tanner blackmailed her victims. She said if they do not pay, their wives are going to pay instead. Basically, it was just luck that Brennan has come home. "

Brennan gaped. "You mean, if I would come later, it would it have ended worse?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, it could have been worse in any case. She puts everything on the Gold Card. She thinks it comes with everything - but what she comes up with and you'd come later would have told you it's stolen. Fortunately, Booth did a test." It was great to hear from Caroline again, so could they again trust in their safety.

Booth would never have what he'd had to... If the woman had not come in between. But she was now clear. Bones looked at him and he looked at her. She took his head in her hands. "I love you, Seeley." They kissed tenderly.

The lawyer's face broke out into a smile. "This is even sweeter than elves kissing under a branch," she mused to herself. In order not to disturb the couple, she quietly left.

The rest of the day went very quiet. Booth didn't go back to the FBI; instead, he grabbed Bones and they took a little walk in the park. Later, that evening, they spent the night in, cozy with Hodgins and Angela.

The two knew nothing of Tanner's plans.

**What is your opinion?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**__** a**_** special thanks** **goes to -**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would**____**not**____**have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side.**__** Thank you**_

_**Chapter **__**20**__**...**_

The next morning, it was the weekend Angela wanted to go out with Hodgins; it was the first time since her son's birth. Brennan and Booth were happy to look after the little one so they could have some time alone.

"I've come to get my knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armor," Temperance teased Booth. Together they got up and went into the shower.

A few minutes later the both went downstairs, where there was already a lively of activity.

"Good morning, you two cuties," Angela greeted them.

"Well, are you ready to take care of the little one?" Jack asked, putting the pan with scrambled eggs and bacon right in front of Brennan's nose. Her nose wrinkled and Booth waved his hands in front of Hodgins.

"That's not a good idea, Jack!" said Angela.

Booth grabbed the pan and put them further away from Bones.

"Sorry, Dr. B. Would you like scrambled eggs without bacon?" Jack asked, smiling.

Temperance smiled at him softly. "You needn't bother."

"Oh, I don't mind. I would like to," he replied, smiling too. He really didn't mind; he wanted to make sure they could all enjoy breakfast together.

Later that morning, they decided to go to the park and have a picnic. Angela and Temperance packed up the stuff and then made off with their men and little Michael. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining. Once in the park, they looked for a quiet place, the two men spread the large blanket across the grass.

Brennan had a bit of an issue getting down to sit on the blanket, but Booth was there and helped ease her into a comfortable spot.

Angela still found it sweet how Booth took care of her and each time had to grin when she thought of old times, wishing Brennan and Booth had been able to reconnect with each other sooner.

"So. Why did you two wait so long to get it together?" Angela asked, almost blurting her thoughts out.

Bones had meanwhile sat down and looked for help to Booth but he was also overwhelmed in this situation a little. "I do not know..." she said. "I guess we didn't want to risk our friendship. I think we both were afraid something would happen and break what we had previously."

"It takes longer until I can trust someone," Booth finally said. "I didn't want to have a child. You know me - you guys know my view about it. Normally, I would not have a child. I didn't want it at this time. But then..."

Appeased, Angela raised her hands.

"Then I got pregnant," Bones said. "I know Booth cares for his child, he's a good man. He's the right choice. And now, of course, I'm looking forward to our baby" she said, smiling gently at Seeley. He took her hand and gave her a soft kiss. Angela and Hodgins smiled gently to the couple. A comfortable silence came over them and they just sat there, and enjoyed the rest of the day.

xxx

In the evening Angela and Hodgins they took the opportunity when it was offered. It wasn't very often they were away from their son, since birth. So why shouldn't they accept the offer? A babysitter was in the house, even if Tempe and Seeley could use time to themselves too. They offered and Angela was going to take it before they changed their minds.

After a long farewell, Hodgins and Angela left for their night out.

Meanwhile, Brennan was in the kitchen cooking Booth macaroni and cheese - he could not get enough of it. And, if he was being honest, Bones could cook very well.

Booth sat at the kitchen table and played with Michael on his lap. He could easily imagine what it would like with his own baby. Bones watched occasionally, enjoying the sight. It was just too nice to see how Booth played with Michael, and managed to keep him busy.

About fifteen minutes later, the little boy began with whine softly with fatigue. Booth decided to take him up and get ready for bed. It didn't take long and the smallest Hodgins was sleeping peacefully in his crib moments later. He quietly closed the door and went back down to Bones in the kitchen just as the food was coming from the oven. The table was already covered, Bones having been busy herself while Booth brought the kid to bed.

"Wow, Bones, I didn't even know that you could be romantic," Booth joked. "Need a hand with anything?"

Bones just shook her head. "No, I don't need help. But you can sat down, we're ready to eat." She grabbed a hot-pad and lifted the macaroni and cheese and macaroni, setting it down on the table.

"Well, Bones, I love your food," replied Booth.

"Don't get too excited yet, there's still something tasty for dessert," Bones said mischievously as she sat down at the table.

"Can I ask what it is?"

"Sure," Bones said with a shrug. "Tiramisu. Bon appétit," Bones said then smiled and watched as Booth practically shoveled the food from his plate into his mouth. Booth could not get enough. Tempe knew to use it skillfully smiled because she knew exactly how she was able to implement this. They ate in silence, plated cleaned shortly. Bones was about to get up for the Tiramisu, but Booth just shook his head, "You stay seated, I'll get dessert."

As he stood, they heard the baby cry. Bones stood up quickly and hurried upstairs to get Michael but before she opened his door, it was quiet again. She glanced into the nursery and then quickly went back down. "He's asleep again," she said. She looked to Booth as he fumbled with the dessert. He came back to the table with two spoons and only a plate on which a huge portion was Tiramisu.

Booth sat down next to Bones and began to feed her. It was a little strange but she let it go and took the second spoon and began the same with him. With each bite, she looked deep into his eyes, just enjoying the moment and being together.

It didn't take long before the plate was empty. Bones stood up and was about to clean up the kitchen but she was pushed from the kitchen towards the living room. "You lie nicely on the couch and relax - I'll clean up the chaos in the kitchen. And no back talk," he added, raising a finger. Bones went without complaint, doing as she was ordered. It did not take long and Booth had finished his work. He quickly went into the living room to join Bones.

As Booth entered the living room, he thought he would be nutty as was the TV and Bones looked remote, since when she did that? He sat down on the couch and watching his girlfriend. Briefly she looked at him. "Why are you looking at? Have not you ever seen someone on TV. "

He just shook his head. "Yeah, of course. But there is a certain anthropologist who, until recently, did not even have one and... And wow. I mean, Bones." Bones poked him lightly in the side but then slid closer to him in order to snuggle with him.

The rest of the evening passed quietly. Michael stayed asleep. And downstairs the time seemed to stand still. The television was pretty much ignored, as they were more interested in other things.

Booth laid out on the sofa, comfortably relaxed. Brennan was sprawled half on top of him, her eyes closed and wrapped in his arms. She wasn't asleep, just comfortable and lightly dozing, completely relaxed and comfortable as Booth gently stroked along her arm and back. She liked what he did. A brush of fingers gently wandered under her top and massaged it a little. Bones closed her eyes and enjoyed the tenderness of Booth's touch.

"Well, that's nice. Feel free to never stop," Bones said and grinned, turning her head to look at him.

Booth walked with his hands down to her her hips and kneaded it a little. Tempe sighed, enjoying the light massage. "You like that, huh?"

"Yes, and how," Bones murmured. She relaxed against Booth, still comfortable, and gave herself up completely. Even if his ministrations were starting to slowly awaken other urges, she knew he just wanted to do something good for her. He just wanted her to relax. She closed her eyes and hummed happily, not noticing the door opening and her friends entered the house.

"Well, hello you two," Angela greeted the couple.

Booth turned and smiled. "Hey, you two, how was it?" he asked. Bones still had her eyes closed.

"It was a great night," Angela said happily. "How is Michael?" she asked, sitting by Bones and grinning at her friend, pointing to the baby monitor. All quiet. "Good, he's sleeping soundly."

They stood up and chatted for awhile before all four of them headed upstairs to bed.

_**What do you think about the new Chapter?**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credit - a special thanks** **goes to -pink chocolate unicorn without you would****not****have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side. Thank you**

**Chapter 2****1****...**

The next two days were quiet, there were no special events. Simply two days of relaxation.

Brennan had decided not to sleep again in her old bed. Booth offered to go with her to pick out a new one. He wanted to buy a new bed with her and, moreover, the furniture for the new nursery.

Once in the Department of bedrooms, they looked a little bit. There were some very nice models and both decided that the price wasn't going to be an issue. After some discussion, they decided to take a big white water bed.

Now, there was still the question of the furniture that should be available in the nursery. They were looking through the aisles when someone suddenly ran in Booth.

"Hey! What—" Booth looked up and saw someone with whom he had never expected to see again in his life. "Sully?" he asked and then looked over at his Bones; she had not seemed to notice and wasn't looking in their direction.

"Oh... Hey, Booth," Sully said. "What are you doing here? And how is Temperance?" he asked, not having seen Bones.

"You are doing great, right, darling?" Booth says, voice raised slightly so he could be heard down the aisle.

Temperance turned slowly and looked at her ex-boyfriend with a smile, surprised to see him.

Sully had opened his mouth and looked at her in surprise. The word 'darling' was still giving him some trouble with and he couldn't help looking her over. She hadn't changed much, still beautiful like he remembered. Except—she had become more beautiful, now had a swollen baby belly.

"You're back! Where have you been so long?" Bones asked, coming over to join the men. "Will you stay or are you only staying for a short time?" She eyed him and her hands strayed down to her baby bump, rubbing gently out of habit, and smiled.

Sully could not believe it. "Yes, I got into D. C. two days ago. I was here, at the store, already but didn't find what I was looking for. Now, I need some furniture since I'm hoping that I can start with the FBI again." He paused, looking her over again. "From what I can see, you're not doing so bad."

"Yup," Brennan agreed. "I am now happy, will soon be a mom and hence..." she trailed off, giving him a satisfied, happy smile.

"Well, I think you look great," Sully said, looking her over again. "To be honest, you're much prettier than a few years ago. And I'm really stupid that I have been—" he stopped. But Bones just nodded again, understanding. He cast a glance at Booth, taking in the new man in Bone's life. Now, Temperance was his wife, and even if he still felt something for her, Sully could easily see she'd moved on.

Sully still felt a hot flair of jealousy, unexpected but still there as he looked at them standing together. But still... It didn't have to mean they couldn't be friends, right? "So, if you want, we could maybe meet for coffee? Talk about old times." His look said it all; he wanted to meet alone with her.

That was enough for Booth. "Are you seriously hitting on my wife?" he asked, somewhere between amused and pissed off. "If you haven't noticed yet, we are about to have a family. "

Booth was visibly annoyed, but Tempe liked it. She fought a smile and turned to him, "Booth, are you jealous? Sully just wants to have coffee with me. Nothing more."

Sully wasn't stupid, he knew Booth saw past his 'friendly' charade. He offered a smile and retreated, hands held up in surrender. Hopefully, he'd have another chance; he was patient. "Well then, some other time," he said good-naturedly. "Temperance, it was a pleasure to see you again. Booth—" He just raised his hand in a wave and quickly walked away, hopefully saving himself further humiliation.

"Oh, calm down and let's just keep shopping," Booth said softly, pleased when Booth let it go and together they went on with their shopping. But Brennan's peace just didn't last. Booth was still tense and kept glaring over his shoulder. "Booth, you're jealous of Sully. What are you doing?"

Booth muttered_ 'nothing'_ under his breath and glared at the shelves. "What the hell is he doing here? Now? Like, did he think that you'd wait forever for him?" he griped, more than a little embarrassed when Bones just stared at him.

"You're acting like a schoolboy," Brennan said, sighing. "Do you think you had a reason to?" she asked. Now Tempe really wanted to know what got into him.

Booth looked in the direction Sully had gone off. Again. "Didn't you see how he looked at you? I mean, it's obvious that we—" he paused, waving his hand in a distracted manner.

He didn't finished the sentence and Brennan was curious. "That we're, what?"

Booth walked closer to her. "We belong together," he said softly. "And he's just a nuisance," he added, unable to help himself.

Bones couldn't help it, it was silly and sophomoric, but she actually felt flattered and couldn't keep herself from grabbing him and kissing him passionately.

She kept it quick; they were there to buy furniture for the nursery. They resumed their shopping and they agreed the new nursery should be in light beech; convertible crib and toddler bed with a lovely four-poster design in a light pink, and a matching changing table and cupboard. The saleswoman let them know the furniture would be delivered in two to three days and they drove home, happy and satisfied.

However, Booth thoughts were still on Sully; wondering just what the other man wanted with his wife.

TBC?


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credit - a special thanks** **goes to -pink chocolate unicorn without you wouldnothave been possible. I'm glad to have you by my side. Thank you**

**Chapter 22...**

Wednesday. Today was the big day which the negotiations between Tanner and all victims would be taking place.

Bones had a strange feeling in her stomach. Eventually they would today meet for the first time, the woman she hated more than anything! And they would use any opportunity to say their opinion and they should jackknife, they would bring out their old character and give her a slap in the face that is has washing.

She looked up as someone entered the kitchen; it was her best friend Angela. "Morning, Honey. Why are you are awake early?" Angela took a quick cup of coffee and sat down next to Temperance at the table.

"I just couldn't fall asleep last night," Bones said. "I was up all house just thinking. You know, the court. "

"But the sleep deprivation is not good for you or the baby and you know it!" Angela scolded, frowning slightly at her friend.

"Of course I know that," Bones said, sounding tired. "But how would you have reacted if you were in my current situation?"

The artist could only sigh, getting Temperence's point but she only wanted the best for her friend. Temperance had a good argument and she couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Sweetie, I'm just worried about you. You're my best friend and to be honest, when it comes to doing things the easy way, you don't know the first thing. You're pregnant and Booth won't like you being stressed out like this, even if he understands it," Angela said, voicing her concerns.

"Ange, I've been thinking about it, and I can promise you, I'll have my fun even if I am behind probably get in trouble with Booth. But that would be me in principle, you know how I am. And, I promise I'll be careful. "

Angela took a sip of her coffee, taking a moment to enjoy it. "I would feel better if I could come along."

"Ange, then do it. Simple. The hearing's public, anyway. I already thought that you'd be there." Bones was visibly relieved when she saw Angela nod.

Booth walked into the kitchen some time later, visibly nervous. He was quiet, not in the mood to talk, because he knew exactly what would happen to him. Above all, however, was still that lingering fear that Bones could yet leave him once she heard about what happened that evening.

He'd much rather be alone in court, but Bones went on begging and jostling and he had eventually agreed that she could come along.

...

Only a few minutes and the negotiation would begin. Caroline gathered them and briefly went over all the important details. When the large doors opened, all were invited inside.

Temperance rushed in between Booth and Angela, holding both of their hands. She glanced at Booth, meeting his eyes, just before everything got started and the charges against Tanner were read out.

Tanner stood there the whole time and just rolled his eyes.

Brennan, however, hurt to have to hear it all again; it was not easy for her. Her fingers entwined with Booth's, seeking comfort as they sat and listened.

After two hours came the first break. It was clear that the case would take longer than anyone had anticipated.

Booth went with Bones down to the cafeteria. It seemed to go from bad to worse since Caroline now also wanted Booth to testify. Booth did not want Bones involved in this, didn't want her to know all the details, but he was not able to dissuade her to stay away. The only thing he could do was to award her courage.

"No matter what happens, never forget that I love you more than anything," Booth said.

Brennan knew he was telling the truth. "I know, but it's just all coming back. The fear of losing you—that I'll never be with you again. Left lonely and alone." Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of him, or her, being alone without the other.

"You will not be alone," Booth said sincerely. "I am always with you and our baby. I can help give you the necessary power you need now. Always remember: all will be well again. By tonight, this will all be behind us. I love you, my darling." Booth took her in his arms, he remembered it just as hard.

"I love you, too." She said before she slowly made her way back to the hall.

The hearing was continued. Booth was the first witness to be called. Angela sat closer and wrapped an arm around her best friend at the moment she saw the first tears. They did not know what had happened that evening, but now she heard everything from Booth's mouth.

The shock was growing with each word. Their anger at Tanner grew immeasurably. She would've liked to have done someting to get rid of him, but in the middle of a courtroom was not the place for her feelings to be given free rein.

It looked good. After two hours, the trial was over. Tanner was given a five-year prison sentence and was ordered to pay each of their victims—including Booth—ten thousand dollars for pain and suffering.

Seeley was about to lead Temperance away. But Brennan didn't want to let the opportunity pass and she pulled away from Booth to rush over to Tanner.

Tanner saw Bones approach and clenched fist in the face of Tempe's expression.

"You almost ruined my whole life," Bones said angrily. "And I'm glad it was the testimony of my husband that did you in."

Booth could not believe it was really Bones speaking to Tanner. "Bones, what is this? What's going on? You're pregnant, please calm down."

Angela looked on, mouth gaping open. "Did you—Did you just call Booth your _husband?_"

Brennan smiled, anger dissipating like a memory. "I don't care what you all think but—" She walked over to Booth and laid a hand on his arm. "This is _my man._"

Booth couldn't help grinning.

To be continued?


End file.
